Goodbye doesn't mean forever
by Fenella Church
Summary: Set after 3.8- AU Starts off miserable, gets even more miserable and ends quite miserably- not really! Gene has messed up and Alex is finding things a bit surreal. Gene, Alex, Liam and a cat. M rating sooner than I expected due to Gene's mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I wasn't going to write this but it kept buzzing around my head. Ashes to Ashes doesn't belong to me.

**Goodbye doesn't mean forever.**

**.**

'Go' he couldn't believe he was saying it; taking the easy way out yet again.

The way she had looked at him; like he was kidding, that he didn't really mean he wanted her to go. And when she kissed him he didn't know how he had stayed vertical; like all their hopes, emotions and fears weren't flowing back and forth, conducted by a chaste kiss, a pathetic excuse for an expression of everything between them.

'Goodbye Guv'

Even that wasn't right, no arguments, no hesitation, and worst of all no Bolly type lectures ; just the feeble, 'I can stay here- with you- you can't do this on your own- you need me Gene.' in a voice that was part hysteria, part fear, part relief.

He told himself she had had enough, she wanted to go, in his world she was nearly as dead as she was in her own. She hadn't even looked back; of course she was ready to go. But all the way back to the station he could feel the warmth of her lips on his. He was the dead one; he had really bollixed up this time; couldn't ever remember feeling this wretched. Or tired. Yeah bloody knackered.

Off he went with his boots ringing as he pounded the street back to Fenchurch, where there would be no Ray, or Chris or Shaz, and no Bolly and he would have to start all over again.

He didn't like cats but when he came across a beaten up old ginger tom with one closed up eye and a cauliflower ear he felt an affinity with him, reaching down to stroke him, and receiving razor like slashes across his hand for his trouble.

'You bastard' he choked angrily, but held back from kicking the cat into the next street, he still felt the affinity, knowing he himself would surely hurt or maim anyone who showed him the slightest tenderness because he just couldn't stand it, and couldn't risk the floodgates opening. The cat yowled in a way that sounded almost human, and the anguished pain in the sound deepened their connection.

He'd walked perhaps another quarter of a mile when he suddenly knew he was being followed. Bastard Keats! He spun round, no-one there, not Keats then, he frowned, and jumped as something brushed his leg. Old tom was sticking close it seemed.

'Piss off, you stinky furball' he told it, and resumed his journey through the freezing grubby streets.

At the station, as he opened the door, the cat shot in.

'Viv!' Gene called the skip for help to evict the moggy and then remembered miserably that Viv was no longer there; an unfamiliar face was at the desk; humourless and lethargic- and nameless, Gene realised he didn't have a clue about the desk sergeant's name.

'Sir?' the man looked as if he couldn't really be bothered.

'Never mind- too late' Gene frowned, following the cat who was charging along the corridor, 'Oi !- Cat! Come back!' he ordered.

The cat turned and peered at Gene through his only eye; tail thrashing.

_Amber eye,_ Gene's mouth turned downwards, same as Bolly, except she had two of course; when was this forgetting shit going to kick in? Did it always take this long? He was relying on it, he had to forget her or he'd go insane.

In the kitchenette he found some curled up ham sandwiches and mushed them into one saucer, before filling another with milk.

'Don't get used to it' he warned the cat, who was ravenously eating the bread, crusts and all, 'You fill up, warm up and then you're back on the street.' he lit a cigarette, made a mug of syrupy sweet coffee and topped it up with scotch from his hip flask and stood back watching, trying not to be fascinated, or to feel anything for the manky flea ridden scrap. But when the cat had cleaned the saucer, Gene found himself searching in the fridge, and finding half a tin of tuna.

'Fuck me mog- you've struck gold' he said, fag clamped between his teeth as he took out the tin and scraped the contents, together with a smidgeon of ash that dropped from his cigarette into the cat's saucer.

Several scotch laced coffees and cigarettes later, Gene settled down in his office to sleep, his Quattro was gone, he wasn't driving that sodding awful Escort and he hated home anyway. The cat followed him in and began eying up his lap.

'Don't even…..' he shook his head.

The cat turned his blind eye to Gene, swung his bum around, stuck one leg straight up in the air and started a meticulous washing session.

'Bloody dead-eyed Dick' Gene muttered, frowning at the blatant lack of respect, and the lacerations on his hand, 'Right- you stay tonight- but tomorrow you're out of here- understand?'

oxxo

_You attract nutters, Bolly, I've noticed that about you._

'Obviously' Alex said to herself. Who would have thought that Gene would turn out to be the biggest nutter of all? He had to be to send her into a pub she had never seen before, thinking a saloon bar would be enough of an attraction to lure her away. To rub salt into her many wounds she hadn't even stayed in the pub; the second she got through the door she was encased in a golden glow that she truly believed was transporting her to heaven, and happy peace everlasting, but she was unceremoniously ejected from the goldenness. Instead of walking into the light, as she assumed those shadowy figures ahead of her had, there was suddenly an ugly yellow metal 'Diversion ' sign blocking her path, and she stepped from golden to a sort of faded blue fog.

'Ok' she muttered, smiling uncertainly, knowing where she was but not quite believing it-oh her subconscious and the little jokes it insisted on playing. She had no option other than to indulge it, she was a lost soul, and walked unsteadily along the railway platform towards the 'Refreshments' sign with its pointing hand.

Inside the tearoom she giggled, knowing she sounded on the brink of insanity. So, heaven; _her_ heaven was the tearoom in 'Brief Encounter' was it? Would Trevor Howard morph into Gene ? Would Dolly Messiter and her incessant chatter keep the starcrossed lovers apart again? Had she turned into Celia Johnson?

There was a mirror in the tearoom and she looked at herself; she hadn't changed; still the same coat with the stripy jumper underneath and a slightly red nose from the extreme cold. There were others in the café ; chatting, sipping tea, but mainly looking a little lost and uncertain.

'Sit here' a voice offered.

She turned and saw a man with half moon glasses in a thick overcoat and hefty scarf, pouring tea from a pot.

'Thanks' she sat, more out of shock than anything.

'Police Superintendent Sharp' he reached out his hand, 'Guess you know why you're here?' he pushed a cup of tea across the table at her, 'Milk no sugar, am I right?'

'Er- no- and yes- for the tea, but no to the first question. Why am I here?' she grabbed up the cup of hot liquid for comfort more than thirst.

The man sighed heavily and shook his head, 'This is happening more and more, I don't understand it, the system used to work so well. Have you any idea of the paperwork involved?' he looked for sympathy.

Alex nodded, 'Yes, the way the police force is heading I think I probably have- with the paperwork I mean.'

'These bloody mavericks who keep cocking up' tutted Sharp.

'Mavericks? Do you mean Gene?' asked Alex.

'Oh that it explains it' Sharp shuffled through a pile of well thumbed tea-stained papers, 'Hunt, I should have known; he's done this before.'

'Has he?' Alex wished she knew what he was talking about.

'Oh yes' Sharp looked grim, 'He and that cohort of his, Litton.' he sighed heavily again.

'Litton's not exactly a cohort of Gene's, they don't get on.' Alex informed him.

'Hmmm' Sharp was reading his notes, he looked up, 'Why don't you leave me for a bit to read through this and then I can come to a decision.'

'About what?' Alex asked, beginning to get frustrated, 'Please tell me, what exactly am I doing here?'

'All in good time' Sharp was adamant, and shushed her away.

She gathered up her cup and saucer, and went to sit in the corner.

A few minutes later someone sat down beside her. she glanced up, hoping for a familiar face, Shaz, ideally, but her silent companion was a young man with dark wavy hair.

He smiled sadly, 'Last chance saloon, eh?'

'Seems so' Alex replied, 'Copper?'

He nodded, 'DS Liam Bell.'

'DI Alex Drake.' they shook hands.

'Who sent you through?' he asked.

'Gent Hunt.' Alex told him.

'Was she jealous of you- wizened old crone faced with beautiful younger woman?' Liam grinned.

'No- Gene's a man- G-e-n-e' she spelt out his name.

'Ah' Liam nodded.

'Who sent you through?' Alex asked.

'Derek Litton.' Liam said, rolling his eyes, 'Dinosaur-out of touch.'

'Yes, I've had the dubious pleasure.' Alex said.

'Have you? Fuck- sorry about that.' Liam smiled.

'Do you know why we're here?' Alex asked, after draining her teacup.

'Because they don't know what to do with us?' Liam guessed.

'Um- this is going to sound really crazy but what do you see? I mean this room? What is it?' she hardly dared ask.

'It's an old tearoom in a railway station.' Liam replied.

'Brief Encounter' Alex said, 'I thought my subconscious was conjuring it up, but you see it too- are you a fan of the film?'

'Never seen it.' Liam shrugged.

' Not my subconscious then' Alex muttered, watching Sharp, who was still engrossed in the paperwork, 'His maybe?'

'Well it's warm and comfortable' Liam seemed like someone who always looked for a bright side to everything; he took out his cigarettes, 'Fag?'

'No thanks.' Alex said, and as he started to shove them back in his pocket, she added, 'You can though, I really don't mind.'

'Sure?' Liam looked relieved. 'Could do with a drink as well really.'

'Me too' Alex looked at the counter, it seemed like tea, coffee and soft drinks were all that were available, along with sandwiches and toasted teacakes.

'I'll just ask' Liam stood up and went to the counter. Alex could see the woman in charge of the tearoom shaking her head and pursing her lips in disapproval.

Liam came back and lit his cigarette, 'No licence apparently.'

'Hopefully we won't be here long.' Alex said.

'DI Drake?' Sharp beckoned around twenty long minutes later.

'Oh, things are moving.' she muttered to Liam.

'Well, what to do with you?' Sharp attempted a smile, 'I've considered the options, and I think the best thing is to exchange you and Hunt.'

'What!' Alex recoiled in shock.

'Hunt sent you through just after you had realised you were dead.' Sharp said sternly, 'He shouldn't have done that, the whole point of the set up is to give you time to come to terms with your predicament. He failed. He's had plenty of time to sort out his own feelings, he knows exactly where he is and what he is, therefore he can move on. You are more than qualified to fill his position as DCI of Fenchurch East.'

'You can't do that!' exclaimed Alex, 'It would kill him!'

'He's already dead Alex.' Sharp said impatiently.

'I won't do it!' Alex shouted, jumping up, 'I'm not taking his station from him, I utterly, emphatically refuse!'

'Please stop being so loud and excitable and sit down.' Sharp instructed, 'I have enough of a headache as it is.' he closed his eyes briefly.

'I'm not doing it.' Alex repeated more quietly, 'I won't.'

'He must have done something right to inspire such loyalty.' Sharp rubbed a temple, wincing slightly.

'Let me go back as his DI' Alex whispered, 'Please Sir- let me go back.'

Sharp shook his head, 'He won't remember you.'

Alex could feel her bottom lip trembling, 'He wouldn't forget me so soon.'

'He's already replaced you' Sharp squinted at Gene's notes, 'Hang on- that's funny, he hasn't- something amiss here.' he looked at Liam, and shuffled through some notes. 'What do you think of him?' he jerked his head towards the DS.

'Fine- seems nice, good attitude.' Alex replied.

'What would Hunt think of him?' asked Sharp.

'I can't speak for the Guv really' Alex replied, while a string of insults she was pretty sure Gene would direct at Liam were streaming through her head ; nancy poncy, girly, pretty boy to name a few of the politer ones. 'but I'm sure they'd get along alright.'

'Hmmm' Sharp thought hard, his mouth screwed up and his nose waggled. 'Ok, against my better judgement, I'll send you back. I'm not trusting Litton with DS Bell again though, so he'll be joining you and Hunt at Fenchurch East.'

'Thank you Sir' Alex said meekly, trying to tamp down her excitement. 'Um ..when?'

'Soon as possible.' Sharp said.

oxxo

Gene woke up with a start. Morning -oh joy- another day at Fenchurch East. He stood up, walked round his desk to get his razor and tripped over the cat.

'Fuck it!' he scowled as the cat hissed. 'Outstayed your welcome- time you were back out there.' he opened the office door and the cat ran to the kitchenette.

'One more saucer of milk' Gene mumbled grudgingly, 'Then my boot connects with your arse.'

oxxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

.

Homecomings

.

'Wait over there' Sharp said, 'I'll let you know when your train comes in.'

'Train?' repeated Alex.

'Yes train.' Sharp said impatiently, 'To take you back to Fenchurch.'

'Will DCI Hunt know we're coming?' Alex wondered why she was feeling so eager and anxious.

'I'll send word.' Sharp said.

Alex thought of Harry Potter, 'Will we be leaving from platform 9 and ¾ s?' she joked.

'Platform 2 I'd imagine' Sharp gave her a funny look. 'Tell Bell I'd like a word please.'

Alex went back to Liam, 'He wants to speak to you.'

As they boarded the train a short while later, Alex suddenly felt incredibly exhausted. The train pulled out of the station and began chugging through unfamiliar countryside shrouded in the blue tinged fog.

'Back to London- haven't been there for a year or two.' Liam looked apprehensive, 'So this Hunt? What's he like.'

Alex thought hard; how to begin to describe him? 'Well' she said, 'he's sort of loud, rumbustious even, very single minded.'

'A bully?' Liam asked.

Alex shook her head, 'He shouts a lot, but he's mostly fair.'

'I suppose if I can put up with Derek Litton I can put up with Hunt.' Liam said.

'Hmm' Alex was finding it difficult to stay awake. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, to imagine her reunion with Gene. It would be lovely of course to think they would run into each others arms and embrace passionately, but somehow she doubted it. He would probably make some caustic comment about her looks, or say 'Not you again' or he might have even forgotten her. The sound and motion of the train sent her to sleep.

oxxo

'…..so I'd say he was suffocated by a giant blancmange' the pathologist said.

'Fine' Gene nodded, staring at the grey waxy corpse.

'Have you actually listened to anything I've just said?' the pathologist muttered sourly.

'You new here?' Gene asked.

'Yes- John Adams- started this week.' the pathologist replied.

'So all pathologists are sarcastic gits then. No wonder you spend your time with the dead and not the living.' Gene remarked, 'Your predecessor was like you. You reckon it was suffocation?'

'I give up' the pathologist sighed, before pointing out the deep jagged cuts on the corpses wrists.

'Suicide?' Gene said bleakly.

'I'd say so, nothing else to make me suspect otherwise. I'll do a few further tests…' he looked round just in time to see Gene leaving the morgue, 'or then again, why would I bother?' he finished resignedly.

Gene had escorted the cat from the premises early that morning, before anyone had arrived in CID to take the piss; and now he was wondering where it was._ For fuck's sake it's only a cat! _he told himself, _Get over it_. But he kept thinking about the mangy creature, and how starving and thin it was. What the hell was wrong with him? He was going soft in his old age. He paused at Bolly's desk and looked at the graffiti, 6620. Bloody woman had changed him for the worse.

In his office he pulled out his cigarettes for a smoke and found the packet empty, looking up to shout for Shaz to go and get him some more he realised again she was no longer there. A lonely sadness coiled in his stomach as he watched his officers diligently going about their work. He hurried from CID and went to the Patel's to get some cigarettes and found himself paying for tins of sardines and tuna fish too; he wasn't buying cat food, but he could keep the tinned fish in the kitchenette just in case.

His phone rang just as he had poured his first scotch of the day and lit a cigarette.

'Mister 'unt!' cried a desperate familiar voice.

'Luigi?' Gene raised his eyebrows in not unpleasant surprise.

'I 'ave been denied access to my homeland!' Luigi shouted dramatically, 'They send me back 'ere. Do something, pull some ropes!'

'Strings!' Gene said loudly, 'It's pull some strings not…. Oh never mind- I can't do anything Luigi; I'm a copper not a ruddy bloody diplomat. Just get your squat little body back to your establishment and open up quick smart. I need a bolthole.'

'So unfair' Luigi almost wept, 'My paperwork is shit.'

'All paperwork is shit, Luigi, you should know that. Where are you?' Gene asked, as he noticed a ginger tail slightly turned over at the end heading into the kitchenette.

''eathrow' sniffed Luigi, 'is terminal….' there was a pause and a frantic rustling.

'Certainly is' Gene agreed, 'look I'll come and get you- sod it, can't, haven't got a car; I'll send one for you. Wait by the main entrance.'

'Please put the heating on, I am freezing my brass balls….' Luigi was instructing as the pips went.

Gene sent Poirot and Terry to Heathrow and headed towards the kitchenette.

'Look at this sweet cat!' WPC Mary Jacobs, who was usually stationed at the front desk, was wittering, 'Poor thing, he only has one eye, should we call the RSPCA?'

'No we shouldn't, we should get on with our police work.' Gene said acidly, 'Or we may find that the next time the Met make cuts we're out on our ear.' when Mary had scuttled off, he ignored the cat but opened a tin of sardines, forked the contents into a saucer and put it down on the floor.

After going to Luigi's to put the heating on, he stopped and gazed at the stairs leading to the flats. No, he couldn't bear to look; he needed to get over it, not keep ripping old wounds open. But somehow he found himself at Bolly's door, as he had countless times before when she had been there, but for the first time since she'd been gone, and then found himself inserting the key into the lock.

The beer bottles and glasses they had used on the night before she went were still there on the coffee table. Her lipstick stains. Her clothes. Her books and notepads full of jottings and lists.

He sat on the sofa, grabbing a gossamer fine garment that was hanging over one arm. It was one of her camisoles. He brushed it against his face, trying to hold himself together as thoughts of her came rushing back along with the scent; her voice, low and gentle even when she was dishing out the insults, 'You know, you're the most difficult, stubborn, obnoxious, misogynistic and reckless human being I've ever met….. and yet somehow, you make us all feel safe '

'Hope you are safe' he whispered, shivering in the cold flat. He got up and twiddled the thermostat, hearing the heating kick in. He sat back down; he would just have five minutes peace before heading back to the station. Sleep -how appealing it was- he couldn't ever remember feeling so tired.

oxxo

'I love you so very much' Gene told Alex, in a clipped Trevor Howard voice. Alex giggled at the way he pronounced 'very' as 'ver'.

'My darling' Gene said undeterred, swinging her around and lifting her into his arms.

'I love you more' Alex told him, realising she sounded just like Celia Johnson.

'No I love _you_ more' he smiled broadly.

'I don't think so.' giggled Alex, nestling into his black coat.

'You really have grown ver , ver heavy' Gene puffed poshly.

'No I haven't' she replied crossly.

'Oh yes you have- Darling.' he nodded.

'Well put me down then you brutish oaf!' she said, struggling in his arms. 'or do I mean oafish brute?'

Gene dropped her immediately and she fell to the ground with a thump, 'Too many pies' he said, 'One should have kept an eye on you.'

Alex stood up and brushed herself down, trying to feel if she had put on weight, her legs felt the same and her stomach was still practically concave; her feet appeared huge though, maybe that accounted for the extra weight.

'Keep up!' Gene said as he strode away, putting a trilby type hat on his head where it bobbed uncomfortably on his blond mane. She tried to catch him but he kept disappearing in the blue fog and the steam from the trains.

'Gene!' she wailed, searching along the station, 'Please Gene wait for me.' she checked every carriage but he wasn't there. 'Please Gene' she whimpered, finally heading back into the tearoom and finding it defunct and deserted, full of cobwebs.

'Gene- oh no!' she cried.

'Alex!' someone was shaking her ; her eyes snapped open.

'Sorry' Liam said, 'You kept yelling out for Gene. You were getting a bit upset.'

'Oh' Alex smiled in relief, 'Bad dream.'

'So I gathered.' Liam said, ' You and this Hunt, is there history there or what?'

Alex tried not to appear flustered, 'Oh no, not really, we're friends, very good friends.'

'Close friends even?' Liam grinned.

'Er, not too ….er close.' Alex blushed, 'he's difficult to get close to.'

'But you'd like to?' Liam probed.

Alex trotted out her stock answer, 'It's complicated.'

'Course it is' Liam agreed, a knowing twinkle in his eye.

oxxo

Gene was dreaming too; but he was warm and happy in his dream. He had finally found the little bolthole he so badly needed; where life was honey covered bliss. Bolly, safe from harm and looking good; as good as he had ever seen her, had curled herself around him and was healing all his wounds with tiny butterfly kisses.

'I was right after all, wasn't I?' she whispered, 'You can't do this on your own.'

'Yes you were right Bolls' he laughed, stretching out and watching as she made her way down his body, licking and kissing his taut and on red alert skin, paying special attention to his nipples with her soft lips while her hands caressed his belly.

She looked up at him; her mouth full and pink, her eyes huge and filled with love, 'We should have done this earlier. I always wanted to. Why did we wait?'

'Because I'm a twat.' he told her, but he laughed as he said it. He didn't care that they had waited because she was here with him now, and that was all that mattered. It felt like they were just one person, he had no idea where she ended and he began, and he just didn't care. He watched with delirious joy as she gently gathered up his cock in her small hand, touching her lips along its length in a tantalising way, and trailing her fingers along behind her lips. He was so stiffly erect he was almost in pain, but even that was wonderful, lifting him into another dimension. He knew that he would be able to control himself; to wait and give her pleasure too, he was rampant but languid at the same time, and wondered how that could be so, he reached for her, his fingers receiving a tiny electric shock as they collided with her skin, and she clasped his hand and led it to her nipple.

They lay together on some unknown but comfortable bed with beautifully scented linen sheets-jonquil- he was pretty sure- yet how he knew the name of the magical and elusive fragrance he didn't have a clue, how it was calming yet stimulating with a top note of purest passion, and simply the best and most provocative aroma they could have had. Whoever had prepared this bed had known exactly what they were doing. The linen was cool and fresh as they rolled on it, their passion building, his cock jammed against the heat of her belly, their lips bruising each other as their mouths met, an occasional bite of love from their teeth. He pulled her on top of him so he could see every incredible part of her; the intensity of their kissing had changed her lips from pink to rose madder, she was trembling with want, and he was awash with warm generous love as she began to lower herself down onto his…..

'Mister 'unt!'

Gene woke with a nasty jolt, and immediately his eyes shot to his crotch, _Oh bugger!_ his amazing organ had reached epic proportions this time; he hurled himself into the sitting position and grabbed his coat quickly, chucking it over his lap.

'Luigi!' he replied, trying his best to make his voice sound commanding and in control. How long had he been asleep?

'Poirot look for you all over.' Luigi said as he bustled into the sitting room.

'Fell asleep.' Gene admitted.

'You miss 'er, you have to agree.' Luigi said, shaking his head and tutting, 'You too stubborn, too boar-headed…Poirot tell me you send her away- fool!

'Give it a rest, Luigi, Christ you've only been back 2 seconds and I'm thinking of ways to smuggle you home already.' Gene snapped, his erection had deflated like a pricked party balloon, thank god ; he stood up, towering over the Italian, 'Last time I do you any favours.'

'I 'ave news for you though.' Luigi grinned, ''appy news!'

'Doubt it.' Gene pouted.

Signorina Drake- she coming back!' Luigi nodded crazily, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Gene froze, 'What?'

oxxo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

.

Can I help you Madam?

.

'I hope so' Alex flashed a radiant smile at the car salesman in answer to his question and pointed to a white car. 'I want that one in red.'

'Of course Madam, if you would just like to follow me so we can sort out the finer details.' the salesman was rushing Alex and Liam to his office.

Liam grabbed Alex's arm, 'Er, shouldn't we be reporting into Fenchurch?'

'All in good time.' Alex told him firmly.

'Should be ready for you to pick up in around three weeks.' the salesman said, 'If we get the finances sorted today.'

'Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.' Alex shook her head, 'I need it now, soon as, in red.' she took a slim wallet from her pocket and removed a credit card, 'there you are, you can take payment in full from that.'

The salesman turned pale as he saw his sizable commission slipping away. This woman was a fruitcake. Why did he always get them? 'It's not possible.' he said glumly.

'You are telling me there are no red Quattros in the whole of London? Throughout all the Audi dealers?'' Alex looked determined. 'I thought that was how you chaps worked; I thought you had a network.'

'Er…' the salesman found he was gently sweating, 'I could ring around for you.' he said.

'Thank you' Alex smiled again.

'Have you a number I can ring you on tonight?' the salesman asked.

'No- I don't think you're quite getting this.' Alex tried to be patient, 'I'm not leaving here until I drive out in a mars red Quattro.'

Liam cringed; Alex had seemed so sane in the tearoom and on the train. It was only when they had arrived back in London she had begun behaving oddly. He wondered what he had let himself in for.

An hour later a Quattro had been acquired and the paperwork filled out; Gene might not know it yet but he was the proud owner. Alex and Liam drank yucky coffee from polystyrene cups as they waited for it to be driven over from Watford.

'They must pay well at Fenchurch.' Liam said.

'Well, I didn't have a lot to spend my salary on, except shoes. I've been saving, and I made a couple of astute investments. Heavens!' she gasped, 'I hope all my accounts are still working. Suppose they must be, or the credit card would have been denied.'

'I don't often spend that kind of money on a friend.' Liam raised his eyebrows. 'Actually, I never have, if you must know.'

'Anything for a quiet life.' Alex said, 'You'll thank me later for this. Gene Hunt without a Quattro is like Lennon without McCartney, salt without pepper, Laurel without…'

'Think I get it.' Liam said, 'My new DCI has an unhealthy obsession with his car.'

'Yes, I suppose he has, but only because he needs it.' Alex smiled fondly, 'Can't wait to see his face.'

oxxo

Gene was in his office taking deep breaths. Panic attack? Gene Hunt does not have panic attacks. They hadn't been invented in the eighties anyway. The knowledge that Bolly would be coming back, no doubt with all guns blazing, to give him what for, actually struck fear into his heart. After all there had been more than one reason he had sent her away - _I'm not going to let either of you weaken me anymore_. She did weaken him. Severely. More than Keats ever could. Keats had known that and played it to his advantage.

He looked down at the cat, who was stretched out asleep on the carpet tiles, in the cushiest spot near the radiator, his stomach bulging, at odds with the scrawniness of the rest of his body. For once Gene wished he could change places with it. He bet the old tom had his fair share of sex, prowling the streets, finding willing females by the score, taking them in a perfunctory manner, biting down on their necks when he had finished and was satisfied. Why couldn't it be like that for humans? Why did love always have to get in the damn way? Why was he thinking about sex anyway? Bolly didn't equal sex. They had never come anywhere close to it. Or maybe they had. Yes they had, all the time, throughout the years he had known her, right from the time she had socked his jaw, it was all foreplay, a warped dance that would lead to…..where had it led? To that dance in her flat. They were close to it that night. How strange to think it had all happened only days ago, it seemed like it was in the distant past.

He lit a cigarette and looked in the mirror, scowling. His frown lines had increased even since she'd been gone; those crinkly bits around his eyes were runnels deep and creased now, and his mouth seemed permanently down turned. He tried to smile but it felt odd, like a grimace.

By sending her away he had halted the inevitable and had left himself with dreams where everything was wonderful and sweet smelling and perfect, where Bolly adored him and he could do no wrong. But the truth was so different; it was awkwardness and uncertainty, a lack of confidence from both of them; they were like two school kids trading insults and longing for something else, and yet the one time he had let his guard down; the night they danced to that poncy song, she had shattered him in a way he hadn't thought possible._ She came back to you though _a small voice reminded him. _In the end it was you she wanted. _Fucking scary; being wanted.

He pretended to read through the letter and concentrate his mind enough to slow his heart down, yet every time the doors to CID opened he looked up, expecting to see her bursting through. He already knew the letter, or more accurately, memo, word for word.

_FAO of DCI Hunt- Fenchurch East,_

_One officer has been transferred to your division- DS Liam Bell- immediate effect._

_One officer has been re-designated to your division- DI Alexandra Drake- immediate effect._

_Signed_

_Police Superintendent Sharp _

So where the hell was she? He lit a cigarette and paced a bit. So much for cleaning his teeth. Why had he cleaned them anyway? It wasn't as though she was going to rush in and run straight into his arms. Alex would never do that would she? Would she?

The cat snored and stretched, Gene glared at it but the cat remained oblivious. He yanked his tie, feeling like he was being strangled. It was well into the afternoon; he could slope off to Luigi's and no-one would bat an eyelid. Yes Luigi's was a good idea. Safe. His table in the corner. His throne where he had to be approached with deference.

He left his coat behind chucked over the chair behind his desk and strode out of his office.

'Terry, I'm going to Luigi's. Kick that bloody cat out will yer- it must need a piss' he barked.

Terry nodded. He had no intention of removing the cat. Let sleeping cats lie. Everyone knew that. Or was it dogs?

Luigi was particularly morose behind the bar, as if he had suddenly realised that he was stuck in the grey drear of London forever and had lost all hope of a sun-filled retirement.

'One for yourself' Gene muttered as Luigi passed him a large scotch.

Luigi grimly showed him a mug of coffee.

'Stick a bloody brandy in it for Christ's Sake' Gene told him, 'I don't offer everyday.'

'You don't offer any day.' Luigi muttered.

'Well, I just have so make the most of it.' Gene grabbed his glass and went to his corner. The trattoria was almost empty but he liked it like that. Luigi put his 'Now That's What I call Dirges 36' cassette tape on and Gene felt his spirits droop, 'Got any Chas and Dave?' he attempted levity.

Luigi pretended not to hear.

'Oi!' Gene called, 'Madame Butterfly?'

Luigi shook his head and dabbed at his eye with the polishing cloth. Gene was surprised to find he actually felt sorry for the little Italian. This was getting silly. First cats, now Italians, he had to toughen back up.

oxxo

'Where are we going now?' Liam asked, shaking slightly from Alex's driving, didn't she know she had four wheels to make use of? Most of the journey from the car showroom to Fenchurch East they seemed to have been on just two of them and when they had reached the station she had carried on past, screeching into a dusty car park behind what looked like an Italian restaurant.

'Need to change my clothes.' Alex said.

'Why?' Liam asked.

'Because..' Alex wrinkled her forehead, she didn't really know why. She just needed to feel in control. She wanted to see Gene but she didn't want to see him; she was scared of his reaction. Sometimes being a psychologist had its drawbacks; being able to read people like she did, and knowing Gene so well made things worse, she would be able to tell if he didn't want her there.

But as soon as she entered the flat she could smell him; the faintest trace of his aftershave. She knew he'd been there and immediately her pulse quickened. She checked the whole flat to make sure he wasn't still there, feeling stark disappointment that he wasn't. Liam stood in the kitchen smoking and drinking Nescafe as she changed her clothes. She found a black leather blazer type jacket she had bought but never worn just waiting in the wardrobe, and put it on top of a pale blue angora ribbed jumper and black jeans. She had removed the thick heavy make-up and re-applied a more natural look; she combed out her hair, losing the quiff. After squirting perfume liberally into the air and walking through it, she put on some high boots and went back into the kitchen.

Liam whistled, 'Look-ing good - not quite enough to turn me but almost.'

Alex laughed, 'I didn't guess.'

'No I try to play it down- not really popular in the force.' Liam muttered.

'You might like to play it down even more around Gene' Alex advised.

'Homophobe?' Liam looked resigned.

'Sorry- not really his fault though' Alex defended Gene, 'His generation.'

Liam nodded, 'So- ready?'

'Yes. Back into the fray.' Alex replied.

oxxo

'Where is he?' she asked, a few minutes later, peering at the discarded coat over Gene's chair, 'and what's with the cat?'

The cat woke, fixed his eye on Alex, gave her a scathing look and stomped out of Gene's office.

'Pretty' Alex said with undisguised sarcasm.

'I'll just feed him' Terry said hastily, following the cat who was heading to the kitchenette as though he owned the whole of CID, 'Guv's at Luigi's- Welcome back Ma'am!'

'Thanks.' Alex said, following him into the kitchenette, 'Um- you really mean to say Gene's started taking in waifs and strays now? Is he softening up a little or ill?'

'Someone's taking the piss!' roared a voice from the incident room, 'Parked a Quattro just like my old one outside the station, if it's not moved in one minute I'm 'aving it. Finders bloody keepers. And who the hell are you?'

'DS Liam Bell.' Liam's voice was strong and firm.

'DS Liam Bell what?' snapped Gene.

'Just DS Liam Bell' Liam fought bravely.

Alex cringed as she heard Liam's body hit a wall.

'DS Liam Bell- Guv!' Gene ordered.

'DS Liam Bell-Guv' repeated Liam.

Alex stepped out of the kitchenette, 'For goodness sake put him down.'

Gene let go of Liam and half-turned, trying to keep the hope from his eyes. Bloody hell, she looked even better than before, what could he say? How could he keep himself off her? He attempted a frown but a smile escaped.

'Welcome to Fenchurch' he said to Liam, 'Drink coffee, look like you're busy. I'll deal with you later.' then he turned again to Alex, 'My office Inspector.'

'Yes Guv' she said happily.

He actually opened the door and let her go through it first. She was encouraged. He moved his coat and sat down, peering at her, 'So you came back.'

'Pleased to see me?' she felt confident.

'Yes and No' he replied, trying not to meet her gaze.

She was giving him the right old once over; he could feel it.

'Luigi's' she whispered, 'What were you doing there? Missing him too were you?'

'Who said anything about anyone missing anybody?' Gene kept his eyes down.

Alex wanted to lick his lashes. More than anything. She was fixated by them. She wanted him to look up so they could gaze into each others eyes but he wouldn't.

'Luigi was like you- couldn't stay away.' he said eventually.

'Just like me then' she said softly. 'Because I really couldn't.'

He was silent and still but inwardly he was in turmoil. How to keep himself from pulling her over that desk. From grabbing at her, kissing her, drinking her in. From weeping blubbering tears of gratitude that she was back and standing only a yard or so away from him.

'Bought your new boyfriend with you I see.' he was masochistic, 'Just your type; pretty boy. What did you do? Win him in a raffle?'

Alex nodded. 'I know what you're doing.'

'Yes, and I know what you're doing too.' Gene replied, 'You have come back to torment me and make me see the error of my ways. Well let the lectures begin Bolls…'

'You were in my flat' she whispered, 'I could smell you.'

'Well _if_ I ever set foot in there again I'll take a shower first.' he replied, 'Luigi wanted the heating put on. I'm doubling up as a sodding maintenance man now.'

'Tonight' Alex said quietly but firmly, 'Take a shower if you must but be at my flat by eight o'clock, as I said before not so very long ago, you've pulled.'

He looked up quickly and their eyes met.

Alex bit her lip and her heart raced as she saw caught a glimpse of the raw emotion he let slip for half a second, she pulled herself together, 'Oh by the way' she said, 'I've bought you a present, it's parked out at the front of the station.' she took some keys from the pocket of her jacket and reached forward, putting them on the desk.

As she walked out of the office her face was joyful and verging on smug- she had actually rendered Gene Hunt speechless.

oxxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

.

Is this a date?

.

Alex spent the remainder of the working day getting reacquainted with her desk and showing Liam around. She had promised to take him to Ray's old flat after work as it was more or less decided that he would be living there.

Gene had walked out of his office with a stunned expression on his face and carried on out of the incident room and the station. When he reached the Quattro he climbed in, sitting for a moment to gather himself before taking off with his usual screech. As he drove he began to smile; the car didn't feel _exactly_ the same, if anything it had more of an edge, optimum power, pumped and brand new tyres. After speeding around for a bit he pulled up and just sat.

No-one had ever done anything like this for him before. He didn't know how to feel. He hadn't even thanked her. He didn't know how to. He wished Ray and Chris were there to look on enviously. That new DS didn't seem like the type to talk cars with, and worse still he looked like he might be a Manchester United supporter.

His thoughts turned rapidly to Alex- fuck, she really meant it this time _You've pulled- _no ulterior motive, no doing Keats' dirty work. Just her wanting him. He rubbed his face. He could mess it up so easily. Him and that gob of his. For once he wished he could be romantic and go out and buy chocolates and flowers, all the usual shit attached to wooing a woman. She deserved wooing, romance, a man who knew what he was doing instead of stumbling around blindly, not to mention blind drunk as he had usually been before he plucked enough courage to beat a path to her door. After thinking about it for a long time he decided the best he could do for her was to turn up at eight o'clock, sober and clean, and let her lead on from there. He would book a table at Benson's, but if she didn't want to go out they wouldn't have to. If she did it would be available though, and they wouldn't have Luigi alternatively pining for Italy and excitedly advising them on their love-life.

He drove to Benson's and booked the table.

'Flowers?' asked Freddie Benson, pouring Gene a scotch.

Gene shook his head and then nodded, 'I don't know.'

'Got a deal with a florist a couple of doors down.' Freddie said. 'Won't cost you an arm and a leg like most places.'

'Not really a flowery woman.' Gene said eventually.

'Violets' Freddie said, 'in season, not ostentatious- symbol of love and faithfulness.'

Gene frowned.

'One night stand?' Freddie grinned, 'Shove a T-bone down her throat and then home for the old leg-over?'

'Violets' Gene considered, 'Ok, they're small enough not look as if I've tried too hard- or even at all really.'

'If she knows anything about flowers she'll know exactly what they mean.' Freddie smiled.

'Like I said, she's not a flowery person.' Gene repeated. He couldn't believe he was talking about flowers; he downed the scotch, nodded at Freddie and left quickly.

.

Both Alex and Liam had gone when Gene arrived back in CID. The cat was there though, in its usual cushy spot by the radiator.

'Any pointers?' Gene asked it, 'How do you keep 'em coming back for more? I mean you must have issues about your appearance, looking like you do.'

The cat stood up, padded round and turned his back on Gene.

'Yeah, thanks for your help.' Gene muttered, looking at the clock. It was nearly seven. He had intended on going home to change; he'd be cutting it fine if he wanted to be on time. In the end he showered at the station, before dressing in a dark blue shirt and his grey suit which had just come back from the cleaners. He tried not to look at himself too much, and every time he did a nasty voice that sounded like a mixture of his father and Keats jeered at him, _Why would she want you?_

oxxo

Alex was tossing a salad. She had two fillet steaks waiting in the fridge along with a lemon tart bought from a patisserie. Would that be enough for him? She wasn't hungry; couldn't imagine ever being able to eat again. She shoved the salad in the fridge with the other food and went into the bedroom.

She had changed the sheets from red silk to white cotton. Was she jumping the gun by thinking they'd end up there? _But how much longer can I wait if not?_ she thought skittishly.

After dismissing half a dozen outfits, she cursed herself for trying too hard. Something slutty, something slinky, something skimpy; nothing seemed right, everything was either too casual or too dressy. She found herself taking out the gold dress she had worn for Viv's party, she couldn't bear to wear it, the mixed memories, fun but mostly sadness because most of the people who she had laughed with at the party had gone. She pushed the dress to the back of the wardrobe and found a long lacy cream jumper. It was demure but felt comfortable and showed off her curves, she nodded as she surveyed her reflection, and added some black leggings. Yes it would have to do. Gene wouldn't care anyway. Maybe it wasn't as seductive as she'd hoped, but she couldn't assume he'd expect something slutty- not now, after everything.

At five to eight she was applying pale pink lipstick as there came a knock on the door. She exhaled carefully, running her fingers through her hair, she had gone overboard with the conditioner and it was all soft and floppy. She checked the spy hole. It was him.

She opened the door, 'Hello', nerves shot her stomach to pieces.

He looked sick, ''lo Bolls'

'Come in' she opened the door wider, 'On time, I'm honoured.' as he passed her wafting Paco Rabanne.

She followed him into the room, jumping back as he turned quickly to shove a bottle of Sancerre at her, 'Oh… cold' she said, almost dropping it.

'Didn't know your plans.' he said awkwardly, 'So I thought- it'll do for a start.'

'Yes lovely!' she gushed, hating the way they were both behaving, like strangers, or even worse, people that they weren't. She attacked the foil on the top of the bottle, following through with a cork screw and gouging at the cork.

'Give it here' he ordered, 'That's an expensive bottle of wine you're about to ruin.'

She passed it over meekly, watching as he expertly wielded the corkscrew, 'Not quite as pricey as a new Audi Quattro' he said slyly, 'But in the repayment stakes, like I said, it's a start.'

'Do you like it?' Alex asked shyly.

He nodded, 'Love it.' he risked a glance, and looked away almost immediately, pouring the wine, he handed her a glass and lifted his own, 'Cheers'

'Cheers' she tried to sound happy and bright but sounded stilted and false.

He took a huge slug of wine and looked around uncomfortably.

'Sit down' she gasped, 'I've got steaks in the fridge, I expect you're hungry.'

He smiled, 'You mean you're actually thinking of cooking? I mean can you even cook?'

'Cheeky git! Of course I can bloody cook!' she retorted. 'and get your boots off my coffee table.'

'That sentence was three words too long' Gene said, 'I was thinking of ways to repay the huge debt I owe you for the car, and the best I could come up with was a couple of sexual favours, what do you reckon?'

'I'm speechless.' Alex pretended outrage, 'Your ego hasn't deflated any in the few days I've been gone.'

'Seems not' Gene guzzled more wine, 'Course there's a queue, but I think you deserve to jump to the front of it.'

They both reached for the wine bottle at the same time and both pulled back, 'You first' Gene said.

'Why are we being so polite?' asked Alex, getting prickly and frustrated, 'this room is stuffed with bloody elephants'

Gene studied his glass, 'Last time we were here things ended….well they ended in a bad way. I'm just trying to make sure they're not going to again.'

'Why don't we re-run it then?' Alex said, 'Put it right.'

'Not more dancing?' Gene rolled his eyes.

'Yes I enjoyed it last time.' Alex said, 'Until…'

' I tried to kiss you.' Gene finished her sentence.

'Until we were interrupted.' Alex said, leaning towards him, ' there will be no interruptions tonight.'

Gene leaned towards her too, 'You promise?'

_Why could those eyes still fluster her so?_ Alex wondered, she opened her mouth to promise, and as she did so there was a thunderous knock on the door.

Gene scowled, 'de ja bloody wotsit.'

'I'm not here!' shouted Alex.

'Signorina Drake!' called Luigi.

Gene and Alex looked at each other and laughed.

'Bloody gooseberry.' Gene said 'I'll deal with him.'

'No, I haven't seen him since I came back, I'll just say hello and get rid of him.' whispered Alex.

She went to the door and opened it a fraction, 'Luigi!'

Gene stayed out of view in the sitting room but he could hear Luigi's overjoyed salutations and Alex reciprocating, after a minute or two he heard Alex tell him that she and Gene were working on a very important case and needed to get on with it or they'd be up burning the midnight oil. Gene marvelled at her kind way of dealing with Luigi, on reflection it was so much better than the 'Fuck off' the little Italian would have gotten from him.

Then Alex came back into the room and put the cassette player on. She was leading every step of the way, it was up to her. He stayed seated._ I bought a ticket to the world, but now I've come back again _the singer sung emotionally as she held out her hand to him, and then they were dancing again like before, and she was looking at him again just like before. The song was loud in his ears as she rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't ask if she had any Herb Alpert, he didn't say anything, he was too immersed in how good she felt and how against everything, amidst all the shit and Keats and her leaving seemingly forever, she was here in his arms again now, and he was pressing his lips to her forehead and holding on to her oh so tightly, because she was his woman and meant to be here with him. He knew the kiss was coming and this time there would be no backing out but of course he didn't want to, he felt her lift her head from his shoulder and then their faces were close, their mouths almost touching. He could feel her breath but he couldn't have exactly said when their lips joined, he only knew that they had, and he was kissing her with a wonderful quiet desperation. Her hand, feeling so delicate and small, had reached up and was gently touching his cheek, encouraging him, keeping him there, as if he would want to be anywhere else, he thought crazily.

The song finished and another began, 'Avalon', they were still kissing and he suddenly realised he liked this dancing stuff, he didn't even want it to end and they carried on and on kissing and dancing slowly. But as Roxy Music began to fade out, she looked up at him and whispered 'Bed?'

He knew that anything he could reply would seem crass and out of place except one word, 'Yes' he said quietly.

She led him by the hand and as soon as they were in the bedroom he could tell she had planned it and it boosted his confidence. The bed with its white linen looked so inviting, ivory candles were clustered on the side tables and she lit them deftly, before turning back to him, tucking her fingers in his belt, saying 'I've wanted you for so long' .

His hands reached down and clutched the bottom of her jumper, pulling it up; she helped him, wriggling out of it and standing in her white lacy bra pushing his jacket back over his shoulders and onto the floor before unbuttoning his shirt speedily, leaving him in no doubt she was in a hurry, and so was he, before long the rest of their clothes were mingled together on the floor, and they were both stripped down to their underwear. Not jonquil he thought hazily, as perfume from the candles filled the room.

'Smells nice' he said gruffly.

'Tuberose' she said, 'You smell gorgeous too.'

Silently he lowered her down onto the bed, leaning over her as they kissed again and she led his hands all over her welcoming body and pushed her silky thigh between his hairier ones. Her hand dipped into his boxers and they both drew their breath in sharply as her fingers coiled around his cock.

'No bullshit there then?' she teased, her eyes wide.

He ripped her knickers down, 'Sorry, I can't wait any longer' he groaned into her breastbone.

'No- no need at all to wait.' she breathed.

'You' he pulled her over onto him, 'Come here'

As she lifted herself over him he reached up and undid her bra with one easy movement and her creamy breasts tumbled out, making him catch his breath again, she lowered herself onto him, stifling groans of delight and murmuring his name.

'Oh Christ' he gasped, 'you are incredible.'

She pushed her breasts into his face and he clutched at them, trying to be tender, licking at the stiff nipple of one while massaging the other, already feeling that he couldn't last, his volcano was about to blow.

She moved deeper onto him, crooning with pleasure, the croons turning into louder cries, 'Oh my lord- oh god I needed this.' she said, 'Lick harder, bite, don't stop- Oooo no! Oh yes ! Oh oh oh.'

He tried to control himself but he could feel the cheeks of her arse as they made contact with his thighs, the gentle slapping as she moved back and forth bearing him away to some heavenly place where he'd never been before.

'Sorry Bolls' he said in a croaky voice, feeling himself spill into her as she screamed above him and realising that she was there with him.

Afterwards she collapsed onto his chest, her tongue flicking out every so often and licking his nipple while his hands explored her bottom.

'Peachy, like I always said.' he remarked, pulling her close, squeezing her down onto him.

'Feel better now?' she asked. 'Laid the ghosts? Herded off the elephants?'

'Better now' he agreed, 'Never better.'

He watched the candlelight flicker on the walls of her room thinking he was still in a dream, but knowing he wasn't because of the way she was still on top of him snuggled up, licking and biting at him occasionally.

'Hungry?' she asked.

'Yeah- I booked a table.' he admitted. 'Guess we've lost it now.'

'Luigi didn't say' she had progressed to his armpit, 'You smell of sex. You're irresistible'

'Knew I moistened your gusset' he laughed.

'And I knew you knew' she giggled.

'Benson's' he said lazily.

'Who?' she sounded puzzled.

'The table was at Benson's' he said.

'Oh I know it. The chap who always gets the men to buy flowers for their 'ladies'' she looked up, 'Of course he wouldn't have got far with you.'

'I got flowers for you' he said, sounding embarrassed.

She moved off him, but cuddled up beside him, looking into his face, 'You did?'

He nodded.

'Thank you- even though I won't get them now- it's the thought.' she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his right eye. 'What did you get me?'

'Guess.' he looked at her.

'Roses?'

'Common'

'Lilies?'

'Stinky'

'Carnations?'

'Too stiff'

'Apt then' she stroked his cock. 'C'mon- oh I know-dandelions.'

'Violets' he shrugged.

'Violets- oh that's so sweet!' she was touched.

'I'm not sweet, I'm cheap.' he said.

'No' she shook her head, 'Thank you, my favourite.'

'I'll buy you more' he said.

.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- just a word about the cat as a couple of people have been wondering if he's not what he seems to be- but he is just a scraggy old stray cat- nothing more- thanks for all the reviews and favouriting etc- I own nothing of Ashes to Ashes. Fen x

Chapter Five

.

Another kind of love.

.

Liam looked around the flat. His new home. The previous occupant seemed to have left in a hurry; food that was mouldering in the fridge looked like it had been there a few weeks, the wardrobe and chest of drawers in the bedroom were filled with clothes, and the washing basket was overflowing. Liam flipped through the clean clothes, a chunky man by looks of it; possibly gay, wouldn't have been his type though, he wouldn't have thought. Not like that bloody DCI- Kerist! Talk about erection city the way Hunt slammed him up against that wall. Enough to keep him going for a few days anyway; his heartbeat increased dramatically as he relived that moment and he began to harden. He hadn't expected that. All the time he had been in the force he had never been so affected by a fellow officer. He'd had the odd well concealed crush here and there. Usually very odd when he thought about it. Skinny lads, bendy and wiry; not great slabs of alpha like the sex on legs Hunt.

He opened the cupboard under the sink and found a roll of black bin bags; ripped one off and emptied the entire rank contents of the fridge into it. Where was the nearest Sainsbury's he wondered? He needed sustenance; comfort food and drink, then he spotted a bottle of brandy behind a load of tins in the cupboard, pulled it out and found a glass. The alcohol stung as it hit his unlined stomach. Food, he had to forage, even a takeaway if he couldn't find a supermarket. He downed the brandy and left the flat.

oxxo

The great slab of alpha was sitting at Alex's glass topped table wearing only a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, and scoffing down lemon tart and whipped cream. Alex was sitting opposite him half wearing his shirt and racing their wine glasses around the table as if on an Ouija board .

'Knew you couldn't cook' he told her, smiling as she threw a tea towel at him and her nipple slipped out of his shirt.

'You sabotaged me!' she protested, 'Coming up behind me like that when I was slaving over a hot grill.'

'It's your own fault- that arse was just begging for a good seeing to. Salad was fine though- not keen on salad usually- best left to rabbits.' he scraped out his bowl nosily.

'Talking of rabbits.' she smiled, pouring more wine, 'shall we go back to bed?'

He smouldered at her, looking so much more attractive than the fillet steak that had smouldered blackly at her a short while before when she'd almost set the flat on fire, 'Yes, I need to fuck you. It's been a long time - must be coming up to half an hour.'

It was strange how after only a couple of couplings they had discovered each knew exactly what the other needed. Alex was on her knees in front of him before they had even reached the bedroom, nibbling at the tip of his cock before sucking him in deeper; Gene knew he could come just looking at her pale coffee coloured nipple escaping from his shirt as he looked down at her, let alone what she was doing with her tongue and the delicate touch of her fingers on his balls. As if reading his mind she stopped, looked up, whispered 'Come' before taking him back in her mouth. He had to obey . It felt like she was sucking all his pain out of him; he was almost faint with love and drenched in her taste and smell.

He had to hold onto the door after he had emptied himself into her mouth; he felt like he never had a blow job before and he'd had plenty. Nothing like this though. As she removed her mouth from him and licked her lips, he reached down weakly and pulled her up to him, crushing her in his arms, wishing he could tell her how much he loved her.

_Bloody nancy! _his father's voice was scornful and disgusted.

.

'What happens now?' Alex asked timidly as, in the early hours of the morning, they clasped each other tightly in bed.

'We sleep' he said quietly.

'No I mean…..' she hesitated, there was fear in her voice, 'Keats?'

'I think he got demoted, last I heard.' Gene lied.

'Really?' she sounded so relieved.

'Don't think about him.' Gene said.

'He was so hideous- it scares me that I was taken in even for a while. You were right all the time.' she sounded childlike.

'Yes- that's me, right- all the time.' he said dryly, he wished Keats had been demoted, or even removed from the face of the earth. But he knew it wouldn't happen. Keats was his new nemesis; he might disappear for a while, hopefully years, but Gene would always have to be on guard and on the lookout for the pencil neck. 'This new DI- Liam.' he mumbled, 'Trust him?'

'He seems ok' Alex replied, 'He was with Litton'

'Litton? Sodding hell!' Gene laughed, 'So I'm getting his cast-offs now?'

'Seems so' Alex's voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest. She was so glad to be there, safe in his arms, she had a sudden memory of Ray; what was it he had once said?

_If you're smart, you'll learn that being where the Guv is, is the right place to be. _He had been right too, she thought mournfully, and before she knew it, a tear had slid out of her eye and onto Gene's chest.

'Jesus Bolls, are you crying with happiness or gratitude?' he asked.

'Cheeky sod!' she bit him, 'No- I was just thinking about the others.'

'Don't' Gene advised.

She could hear how wounded he was even though he tried to cover it. She had come back to him and was safe again, but she suddenly realised what was different about him. In CID he was going through the motions, playing a part, pretending everything was as it ever had been. But it wasn't; the swagger and the bullshit were there in spades, but Gene was….she grappled for a word…diluted? Ray, Chris and Shaz floated through her mind's eye; she heard them talking, laughing, ribbing each other. Were they happy warm and safe? Or were they lost and alone? They had gone into the pub quite willingly, but what had happened when they went through the light?

_What's a sheriff without his finest deputies ? I'll tell you what he is. He's nothing._ She thought of Gene saying those words when he was fighting to save Ray and Chris from Keats; and he had saved them, they had come back, and he had let them go. And people said he was selfish, whereas deep down he was probably the most selfless man she had ever met. She could hear he was asleep, and moved closer into him, touching her lips on his shoulder.

oxxo

Liam had found a supermarket and stocked up with as much as he could carry. He needed a car really. Litton had never given him the use of one, and he doubted Hunt would either. When he got back to the flat he cooked an omelette and swigged from a can of lager, before setting to and giving the flat a clean. He removed all the stuff that was lying around, slinging it into bin bags, planning to store it in the box room. In the bedside cabinet he found a small brown notebook, and inside on the first page was written **Ray Carling- My life in the Force**.

It sounded very grand, but when he flipped through the pages he only found a few scribbled notes; a badly kept diary.

The first entry read;_ 6__th__ March 1973- Met bird- didn't shag her- could have though._

'Well you weren't gay then Ray.' Liam mumbled to himself, 'or maybe you were, if not you might have shagged her.'

He opened another can of beer, took his cigarettes and an ashtray and settled on the awful orange mock leather sofa to read more about his predecessor.

_31__st__ March 1973- I hate bloody Tyler- the Guv's not too keen either- he's from Hyde apparently. Says it all. Guv won the Grand National sweepstake (again) _

_12th April 1973 - Birthday yesterday- got bladdered._

Liam was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and felt his eyelids shutting even though he was fighting to keep them open; he gave in, not able to recall the last time he had slept.

Sometime in the night he had to get up for a pee. He stood in the bathroom and suddenly felt very cold.

'Don't stop on my account' a northern voice said softly. 'Just to say- that diary- it's private'

He swivelled his head quickly and from the corner of his eye just managed a quick glimpse of a curly haired man with a moustache wearing a leather bomber jacket before he disappeared into thin air; the lightning flash of his vivid blue eyes stayed with Liam, haunting his dreams for the remainder of the night.

oxxo

Alex was awake first. Pale winter sunlight prodded shyly at the thin bedroom curtains. She turned slightly, feeling first his solidness and then relief that she hadn't been dreaming; she really was in bed with Gene.

'I love you' she whispered, with a stab of regret that she could only seem to say the words when she didn't think he'd hear them. His breathing didn't change, low and shallow, the deep sleep of a busy person who had been kept up half the night. One of his thighs was between her legs, his leg hair mingling with her pubic hair. So comforting and warm. The hesitant sun disappeared as quickly as it had arrived and it became very dark, a few minutes later she heard sleet rattling on the window. She wondered what the day would bring.

Gene was good at feigning sleep; but when he heard the whispered declaration of love it was hard to keep himself from reacting. She loved him, even more scary; but wonderful too. He felt ten years younger than he had a couple of days ago. After he had left a decent amount of time, he pretended to wake; applying insistent pressure between her legs with his thigh.

'Morning' she said.

'Morning' he moved onto her, his erection rubbing on her hipbone, 'Sleep well?'

'Mmmm' she pressed herself to him.

His hand slipped down between her legs, 'Open up- this is the Met' he said sternly.

'What all of them?' Alex pretended horror but spread her legs for him, 'I don't think I can take all of them.'

'You can take me though' he said determinedly as he slid in.

'Anytime.' she groaned with immense pleasure.

Later they stood under the shower together propping each other up.

'Why can't it be the weekend?' Alex whispered into his neck. 'I feel a little tired'

'I feel a little Bollyfied' he mumbled, sounding as worn out as she was, his hands slithered onto her waist, spanning it, 'What day is it?'

'Haven't a clue' she murmured, clamping herself to him as the water forced itself into the few gaps it could find between their bodies. 'Thursday?'

'Nooo' he pulled back, 'Sodding hell! - bugger!'

'What?' she looked up at him, jets of water streaming down her face and shoulders.

'Supposed to be at the Felsham Inquest this morning- bastard buggering hell!' he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Alex got out of the shower too, 'Calm down, I'll find your clothes, you can still get there.' she dried herself speedily but didn't bother to dress before going into the bedroom and separating his clothes from hers, the shirt of his she'd worn was very creased so she whipped the iron out and pressed it on the floor as best she could, passing it up to him as he came into the bedroom.

He slung it on speedily, 'Reeks of your perfume- they'll think I'm a raving woofter' he half grumbled. As she passed him his trousers, he stopped for a second ,licking his lips, a wicked look in his eyes as she knelt naked on the floor in front of him, 'Fuck, you look gorgeous, if only I had more time- what is the time?' he glanced round, 'Shit - late,' he said under his breath as he saw it was getting on for half past nine.

'Come on calm down.' she stood up and put his tie on for him. 'Ok?' she smiled as she patted the lapel of his jacket when he was dressed to her satisfaction.

'Ok- apart from the fact I'm as horny as triple horned rhino' he moaned, kissing her hard before pulling away and touching her nipple with his forefinger , 'You-like that- shouldn't be allowed- how the hell am I supposed to concentrate all day?'

'Car keys' she held them out.

He grabbed them, squeezing her hand, but not saying anything, just nodding, giving her 'the look'.

She watched him striding out of the flat, staring at the door he'd slammed shut for a full minute after he'd gone. 'Missing you already' she whispered in a giggly voice. This being dead was unfathomable. How could she be so happy? Molly's sad face drifted into her mind, causing crippling guilt. 'Sorry Molls' she whispered.

oxxo

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

We're a team

.

'Boss? I mean Ma'am?'

'Yes Chris?' she was patient with him.

'You need to wake up Ma'am.'

'I know, I really should.' Alex muttered as her elbow slid across her desk.

'Alex?' a different voice, 'Alex?'

She dragged her eyelids open and looked up, 'Oh, sorry Liam.'

'Would strong coffee help?' Liam grinned.

'Good idea.' she began to stand but her phone rang.

'You get that, I'll make us some coffee, milk no sugar?' he was already heading to the kitchenette.

'DI Drake.' she stifled a yawn.

'S'me' Gene said.

'Hello you' she said soppily.

'Is it busy?' he asked.

'No- just ticking over- I was thinking of paying one-eyed Eddie a visit though, I've been going through his file closely' (sleeping with her head on his file actually).

'Ok but take that soft-arsed DS with you, what's his name? Alan?' Gene said.

'Liam' she corrected.

'Take him with you, and sign out a gun, old Eddie may look like your favourite uncle but he can be tricky- I might be held up, will I see you later?' he sounded so funny trying to be cool about it.

'Haven't had a better offer.' she said breathily, 'I'll be waiting at the flat.'

'Norwich?' he asked more cockily.

'What about it?' she frowned.

'Never mind if you're not familiar with it- you'd probably slap me.' he laughed.

Alex went into the kitchenette and took the mug of coffee that Liam had made her while telling him they were going to talk to one-eyed Eddie. 'What's Norwich?' she asked him, 'Do you know?'

'City in Norfolk?' Liam said, he grinned suddenly, 'At school it was an acronym- Knickers off ready when I come home.'

Alex wrinkled her brow, 'But it doesn't fit- it would be Korwich.'

'Yeah- think the military used it though.' Liam said.

The cat strode in and yowled imperiously, Alex stroked him without thinking. The cat gave the tiniest beginnings of a purr, realised it was behaving too pleasantly, stopped and strode towards the fridge.

'God he's just like Gene' laughed Alex.

'Bet Gene doesn't keep presenting his arsehole to you though.' Liam muttered, wishing he hadn't said it, as any thought of Gene got him hot and bothered.

Alex burst into fits of giggles. In the end Liam got the tuna out of the fridge.

'He could be one eyed Eddie's accomplice' he said, nodding at the cat gobbling up his food 'Being one-eyed and all that, maybe he's feeding info about the Met back to Eddie's evil empire.'

'Maybe.' Alex agreed, nibbling on a pink wafer, 'Right, we'd better go and sign this gun out.'

oxxo

Gene was in a coffee bar on Marble Arch talking to a young dark haired woman.

'I wish you'd come back' he told her.

She stirred her frothy coffee until the froth gave up the fight and dissolved, 'I just can't.'

'I don't like thinking of you in this shithole of a city on your own; that poky little bedsit.' Gene was at a loss.

'I'm alright, please don't fuss. Just go back to doing what you do best and forget about me.' the woman begged.

'No- I'm not forgetting about you.' Gene said doggedly, standing up, 'Next week, same place, same time?'

The woman stared into her coffee cup silently.

'I'm not leaving until you agree.' Gene looked at the clock, Alex would be waiting.

'Ok.' whispered the woman reluctantly.

oxxo

Alex was annoyed with herself. They had reached the betting shop belonging to one-eyed Eddie only to find he had nipped off to Spain. He had only flown out that afternoon, if she hadn't dozed off at her desk they would have nabbed him.

'When's he coming back?' she asked the sour faced woman behind the counter.

'Dunno' she replied unhelpfully.

'Have you got a contact phone number for him?' Liam asked.

'No' she muttered, counting a pile of tattered fivers.

'If he calls you tell him we'd like a word.' Alex said.

The woman took a drag of her Consulate, and nodded.

'Fancy a drink?' Liam asked as they drove back to Fenchurch.

Alex checked the time, 'No sorry, I need to be getting home' already excitement was fluttering in her stomach; expectation. She couldn't wait to see him and it had only been a few hours; this wasn't just love, she realised, it was in love.

'Most of the others go to Luigi's' she told Liam, 'if you fancy a bit of company.'

'Think I'll go home, that flat's right tip.' Liam said, 'needs sorting out.'

'Ok' Alex said distractedly, would Gene be expecting her to feed him? She didn't have anything in.

At the flat she took a shower and dressed in leggings and dark blue fine knit jumper that showed off her curves; not that her curves were what they used to be; as she applied make up she was waiting for his knock. By nine o'clock she was agitated. He wasn't coming. Maybe he was getting pissed in Luigi's. He hadn't specified a time, but she'd hoped he'd be as eager as she was. Obviously he wasn't. By ten o'clock she was fuming. Maybe he did just think of it as a sexual favour, maybe he thought he could turn up for a quickie every now and then and she'd be grateful. By half past ten she was getting worried. Where was he?

The knock made her jump; after waiting for it for hours it came just as her eyes were sliding shut. She went to the door and there he was, looking tired but gorgeous and holding a dish covered with tin foil.

'I'd given up on you.' she said curtly, turning her back on him and walking into the flat.

'Blimey, didn't realise you gave up on stuff so easily Bolls.' he said, following her in and putting the plate on the worktop. 'Scrounged this leftover gunk off Luigi, supposed to be risotto. Hungry?' he turned, grabbing her hand as he did so, pulling her to him tightly, kissing her until she was breathless and her heart was pounding. He didn't even taste of whisky or cigarettes she realised, but toothpaste. Had he actually been in Luigi's and not had a drink?

'What?' he said as he let her go.

'Nothing' she grinned.

'Come on, spit it out.' he reached out and smoothed her hair.

'I thought you were down in Luigi's getting pissed and had only just remembered me' she admitted.

'Are you crazy? Don't answer that, I know you are. You think I'd sit down there in that miserable dive when you're waiting for me, not that much of a twonk. Plates?' he looked around the kitchen opening cupboards until he found some plates and divided the sticky rice between them.

Alex took some wine from another cupboard, 'I've only got red.'

'Lovely' he said, 'Come on, eat up before it gets cold. Bloody starving.'

Alex was determined not to ask where he'd been, she would let him eat his food 'Where have you been?' she was astonished to hear herself say a couple of minutes later.

He looked at her sideways, 'Interviewing one-eyed Eddie.'

'He's in Spain.' she said pursing her lips, her stomach churning nastily; she'd caught him out.

'He's in a cell at the station.' Gene said, scraping his plate, 'I told you what a devious little scrote he was, you've softened in your old age Bolls. Did you search the betting shop? Or the flat above it? '

'No' Alex felt silly, 'Shit, what was I thinking?'

Gene sat back on the sofa, 'Understandable you couldn't think straight after last night.' he eyed the leftovers on her plate, she had only eaten a few mouthfuls, 'Come on, don't like scrawny birds, eat . Any of that lemon tart left?'

'In the fridge.' she said, taking a gulp of her wine.

Gene opened the fridge and peered in, 'Want some?'

'Uh ah' mumbled Alex miserably.

Gene looked around at her from the kitchen, 'Was that a yes or no? Oh sod it. What the hell am I doing?'

He walked back into the room, pulled her to her feet and dragged her into the bedroom.

'Been waiting for this all day' he whispered into her neck as they writhed naked under the sheets, 'You taste so much better than lemon tart.'

She quivered helplessly as he made his way down her body, his mane of hair tickling her belly, squirming as he nipped her hipbones with his teeth none too gently, before kissing the soft skin at the top of her thighs. His mouth seemed to be everywhere except where she was almost begging for it to be; his hands moulded and shaped her body firmly like he was some kind of tormented sculptor, grasping at her arse, pulling her closer to him and then at last his tongue darted between her legs, his fingers joining it as he licked and stroked her into a state of ecstasy. She realised she was neglecting him and tried to manoeuvre herself around so she could get to his cock, as she flicked her tongue over the tip of it, his free hand grabbed her hair and wrenched her head down onto him forcefully. The bedclothes slid off the bed giving them freedom. He looked up, watching her, breathing heavily as she took him down deeper and deeper, before knocking her legs open and breathing even more heavily as he saw how swollen for him she was. He stroked her lovingly before going back down on her with his tongue. She was so beautiful it hurt, and there she was with his cock in her mouth, oh god he needed to come before he exploded, he gave a joyful little groan before his tongue slipped back onto her clit, the shock of him returning sent her over the edge and he held her onto his mouth while she cried out, seconds later he shot into her mouth.

'My god' Alex said in a stunned shaky voice as they recovered.

Gene got up and pulled the sheet and duvet back onto the bed, striding around tidying it, still half erect. He got back into bed, clasping her to him, 'you nearly blew the top of my head off' he told her.

'Where did you learn all that?' she asked him, 'You know, how to hit the right spot.'

'You don't need teaching stuff like that, I just listen for the moans.' he said, 'Anyway, where the hell did you learn? Who was he and can I kill him?'

'I've never…' she broke off shyly.

'Go on' he stroked her belly.

'Never really liked it before- never actually got that er…. far, before yesterday with you- you know ejaculation.' she looked away, 'Pete always wanted me to, I didn't ever feel relaxed enough though.'

'I feel a right bastard now' he said, 'You don't have to you know , you don't have to put my cock in your mouth ever again if you don't want to.'

'It's different with you.' she whispered, 'So different, every part of you belongs to me, and I want to make every part of you happy. You know me, I won't do something I don't want to.' she took his cock in her hand and smiled happily, 'I love him, love sucking him, he's so big and enthusiastic. He makes me feel wanted.'

'Never had a woman fall in love with my cock before.' Gene laughed, stroking her nipple gently.

'First time for everything.' she replied.

'Why did you come back?' Gene asked.

The question was such a bolt from the blue and his tone was so different and serious that Alex shivered.

'Don't tremble, it's not an interrogation; don't get me wrong, I can't believe my luck.' Gene said, 'If someone had offered me a bet 3 days ago that I'd be here in bed with you now, there's no way I would have took it. Just curious as to what happened.'

Alex told him everything that had happened after she entered the Railway Arms; how she'd met Liam in the Brief Encounter tearoom, even how Superintendent Sharp had wanted to swap Gene for her.

'Christ almighty!' he sounded worried. 'You think I'm on borrowed time? Will they shunt me off to the Arms?'

She shook her head, 'I told them what a fantastic DCI you are.'

'I'm not though am I ?' he said miserably, 'First sign of trouble and I push you away, try and get rid, some bloody DCI. Makes me wonder if I'm fit for purpose.'

'You're very 'fit' in my eyes' Alex said, knowing he wouldn't understand that particular meaning of fit. 'Look, you thought you were acting in my best interests, you didn't exactly have a lot of time to think things through.'

'When you've sorted through your issues though, you'll have to go I guess, like Sam.' his voice was hoarse and tired.

'No, I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you.' she held him.

'It may not be up to us.' he said.

'We're a team; you've told me often enough, Tom and Jerry, Bodie and Doyle.' Alex tried to cheer him up.

'What if we're Cathy and Heathcliff? , Romeo and Juliet?' he asked quietly.

'We're not.' she shook her head, 'We're together and we stay together.'

oxxo

'I should've joined the army' Ray told Liam.

Liam knew he was dreaming but he felt he had to answer. The man seemed anguished.

'Rest , rest perturbed spirit' he was surprised to hear himself say.

'I can't, I'm lost' Ray replied. 'Tell the Guv.'

'Tell him what?' Liam asked.

Ray was frantically chewing something, Liam caught a whiff of Juicy Fruit, 'Tell him I didn't think straight, he's forgotten me already they say.'

'While memory holds a seat' mumbled Liam, wondering why he was quoting Shakespeare, he woke and sat up in bed switching on the light, 'It is an honest ghost' he muttered, remembering the diary.

He got up and made a mug of tea; the flat was freezing, and he glanced outside into the darkness, ice rimed every surface. He clicked the heating on, he was sick of being cold and tired. He took Ray's diary and his cigarettes from his bedside cabinet and went into the sitting room to read ;

_28__th__ April 1973- Been demoted- all because of some scummy drug dealer. The Guv needed to slam it on someone and he picked me. Should've joined the poxy army._

_2__nd__ of May 1973- that Tyler gets away with murder, no-one sees fit to demote him though. He let his namesake Vic Tyler get away, and the Guv just takes us all down the pub. Not all bad as it turns out ,got mightily pissed, and the Guv says he'll promote me again. (Still wish I'd joined up though.)_

There were a few more entries along similar lines getting more and more bitter and more obsessed with joining the army.

'Poor Ray' he sighed, 'Seems you had a pretty shit life, or half life, or whatever this thing is supposed to be.'

'You don't listen do yer DS Nancy boy?' the voice was so real and seemed so close Liam almost jumped out of his skin, 'I said, that diary's private!'

oxxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

.

Back to Nature

.

In some ways, Liam Bell was very like Sam Tyler. He spent a lot of time watching and thinking. He already felt happier at Fenchurch than he ever had with Litton in Manchester. Gene might be loud and sarcastic, and definitely had homophobic tendencies, but he wasn't sly and malicious like Litton could be.

'What are you looking at DS Ding Dong?' Gene's voice sliced through his thoughts.

'Just thinking er… Guv' Liam stumbled over his reply, trying not dissolve into a useless heap as he looked into his DCI's incredible eyes.

'Bit early in the morning for thinking.' Gene turned away, giving Liam respite and a chance to gather back up his wits. 'Got a thinker here Bolls, another one like you, when all I want is a bit of action. One eyed Eddie's given us this list of names.' he let a sheet of paper flutter onto Alex's desk, 'Go through them, see what we've got on any of them, especially him, Jacques Fournier, bloody piss taking frog.'

As he was speaking to them , Gene was leaning over Alex's desk beside her, and Liam could see her hand creeping behind him and stroking the back of his thigh, no wonder she bought him a car, he smiled to himself, wouldn't you just want to give him the world if he was your….

'Bell! Are you joining us today or stopping in la la land?' Gene said loudly.

'I'm on it Guv.' Liam jumped to attention, 'Coffee first?'

'Clever lad.' Gene nodded, striding back into his office. 'Five sugars.'

Alex held up three fingers to Liam and winked.

Later that day, Gene was interviewing Monsieur Fournier, who was infuriatingly pretending he didn't speak English, Gene was looking as if he just might start getting physical, but he slammed out of the room, Alex was in the room too, but Fournier kept frowning and shrugging at her French until she lost her rag and told him to stop pissing her about in very fine English.

She left the interview room to find Gene listening intently to Liam and repeating something slowly.

'Parler -l'anglais ou je vais chaîne que vous par … votre équarrisseurs' he said faultingly.

'Bang on!' Liam said encouragingly 'once more for luck.'

'Parler bastard l'anglais ou je vais chaîne que vous par votre équarrisseurs- vous tosser.' Gene embellished the sentence.

'Yep- you've got it.' Liam said, as Gene strode back into the interview room.

'What does équarrisseurs mean again?' Alex giggled.

'Knackers- I think' Liam replied.

'So he's telling him to speak English or he'll string him up by his knackers?' Alex asked.

'I hope so.' Liam said, 'sounds good speaking French doesn't he?'

Alex saw Liam was all misty eyed, 'Hands off- he's mine.' she told him.

'Yeah well, you're a lucky girl.' Liam whispered.

'And you're a lucky boy' Alex said, 'he's been known to hit people for speaking French.' she went back into the interview room to find Jaques grudgingly co-operating in an excellent south London accent.

.

'Ray Carling' Liam said to Alex as they sat in Luigi's having a drink to celebrate the arrival of the weekend.

'Yes?' Alex gave a sad smile.

'I think he's haunting me.' Liam looked around furtively.

Alex felt the tiniest chill slide down her spine, 'What?'

'I've sort of seen him.' Liam told her, 'He said he should've joined the army, and then he said tell the Guv I wasn't thinking straight.'

'His ghost?' whispered Alex, thinking of Gene's ghost and shivering.

Of course it was crazy, being haunted by the ghost of someone who was less than ten yards away telling a filthy joke to Luigi, and by the looks of it getting annoyed because Luigi wasn't understanding the punch line. But she had been. So why shouldn't Liam be haunted too?

'So you actually see him?' she asked.

Liam nodded, 'Only for the briefest moments- perm, moustache, leather jacket, piercing blue eyes.'

'Yes that's Ray.' Alex said, 'Is it at the flat or the station?'

'Just the flat.' Liam said.

'Why don't you look for somewhere else to live?' suggested Alex.

'I don't mind him.' Liam replied, 'He's a bit like a dirty stop out flatmate.'

Alex felt tears prick her eyes, 'He was a rough diamond but I was fond of him, I miss his bullshit.'

'You'll have to come round for coffee' Liam joked.

'I don't think so' Gene said quickly, plonking down two glasses of white wine, 'Piss off Ding-dong- stop trying to get your leg over a superior officer.'

Liam grinned, and gave Gene his best and most flirtatious smile, 'You can't blame a man for trying. I live in hope. '

Alex giggled, Gene had no idea that Liam only had eyes for him. Good thing really, she hated to think what his reaction would be.

.

'Ma'am?'

'Hmm?' Alex turned over in bed.

'I'm lost Ma'am, can't find Shaz, you seen her?'

'Chris?' Alex murmured, she reached out and her hand collided with Gene's back; in his sleep he grabbed her hand and pulled her arm around him.

She became more awake, but Chris stayed on her mind, she seemed to be dreaming of him every night. She cuddled Gene and he sighed contentedly. Eventually she drifted off back to sleep.

'Tea' Gene said, a few hours later.

Alex opened her eyes, 'I'm honoured, tea in bed.'

'Yeah well, don't get used to it.' he slid back under the duvet and slurped his tea noisily.

'It's the weekend.' Alex stretched lazily.

'You never fail to astonish me with your powers of observation.' Gene muttered.

'What shall we do?' Alex asked tickling his thigh.

'Up to you.' he replied.

'What about Epping forest?' she suggested.

'What about it?' Gene asked.

'We could go there- have a walk.' she said brightly.

'Bolls it's freezing! Why the hell would you want to go tramping about among a load of scabby trees if you weren't looking for a body or a stash of drugs?' Gene dug in under the bedclothes.

'There's a good pub' Alex said.

He knew she'd made her mind up as she rubbed herself against him persuasively.

'Ok- hope I don't see anyone I know.'

Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped open.

Gene saw it drop, 'What?'

'501's' she said.

'Don't you swear at me.' he pouted.

'It's just…' she smiled.

'What!' he pulled on a thick oatmeal coloured jumper.

'I've never seen you dressed in anything other than a suit' she said, 'Hadn't imagined you in jeans- your bum.'

'WHAT?' he was getting irritated.

'Temper temper' she laughed, 'It looks lovely, really grabable.'

He advanced on her, laughing too, 'Sick of being treated like your bloody plaything' he said.

She reached up to kiss him and her hands cupped the cheeks of his bottom, 'Now you know how all those women felt down through the years.'

'Yeah the thousands and thousands of women' he replied dryly.

'You really hate me grabbing at you?' she increased the pressure on his arse and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

'Guess I've just gotta learn to live with it.' he said.

.

A few hours later they were in a pub called Sixteen String Jack and Gene seemed to relax a bit and not complain too much about the beer. The walk hadn't been a total success as they had managed to get lost and Gene became slightly shouty. Alex's vision of them meandering hand in hand and admiring the pastoral beauty of their surrounding hadn't gone quite to plan.

'Maybe getting back to nature isn't quite for you.' she said, sipping a glass of Chablis.

'The only type of nature I want to get back to is with you in our bed.' he told her, but his eyes lit up when he was handed a plateful of sandwiches stuffed with thick home-cured ham. 'Food's good though.'

'I keep dreaming about Chris.' Alex confided after they'd been eating a while.

His head turned quickly, 'Told you, don't think about them.'

'I can't help who I dream about though.' Alex put down her sandwich.

'Eat!' Gene ordered.

'They were here, they existed' Alex tried to keep her voice from breaking, 'How can you just ignore…..'

'Shut up.' Gene said, chucking down the remains of the last sandwich, 'Right!' he stood up and drained his pint, 'You coming or you gonna hitch back?'

She stared at him and wondered how they'd got from the easy happy joy of the morning to this. He looked furious. She stood up and followed him out of the pub.

When they arrived back at the flat after an almost silent journey he made no effort to get out of the car, 'You coming in?' she asked.

'Maybe I should go home.' he said, 'Maybe you need a break from me.'

Alex took a deep breath, 'Maybe you need to start opening up to me instead of shutting me out all the time. Why can't you talk to me? If Sam were here I bet you'd talk to him.'

'For god's sake woman I've got nothing to talk about- you always see stuff where there's nothing at all.' he started the engine and roared out of the car park.

He'd only got a few hundred yards down the road when he stopped with a screech, 'Everyone you've ever loved you've fucked up- not her- you're not doing it to her' he snarled at himself. His head fell forward onto the steering wheel; his mouth moved as he talked things over with himself. 'Go back you twat, be a bastard man for once.' he said finally, exhaling deeply.

.

Alex was crying in the flat. It was stupid really she told herself as she brushed her tears away angrily. Since when had she been so easily upset? She sat on the sofa with tea rather than wine; cradling the mug, sipping carefully. Whatever made her think that Gene would enjoy a day in the country anyway? Talk about yanking a fish out of water. The flat was miserable and lifeless without him in it, she curled her legs underneath herself and wiped her tears again.

Her heart actually leapt when she heard his key in the door a few minutes later; and there he was in front of her looking awkward; awkward and lovely, clutching a tiny bunch of violets with more distaste than he would a dismembered limb.

'Here' he shoved them at her, glad to be disassociated with them.

Tears streaked down her cheeks again, _stupid , stupid woman_ she chided herself, 'Thank you, they're beautiful' she stuck her nose into the middle of the delicate flowers and inhaled the sweet mossy fragrance.

'Stop crying' he said, standing there hopelessly, he hadn't a clue how to deal with her upset.

The thought that he'd actually been in a florist and bought her flowers made her cry even harder; she didn't know he'd paid a woman passer by to go in and get them for him.

'Sorry' she blubbed, thinking of the nineteen year old policeman who'd took a bullet in the head, and of Ray hanging himself, Chris being shot on a dusty street, Shaz being stabbed, herself being shot in the head just like Gene. She couldn't stop crying for them ; all of them.

She looked at Gene. How she loved him, more than she'd ever be able to tell him.

'You do know that I love you?' she said.

He staggered back even more uncomfortably, 'You do know that I feel the same?' he struggled with the words.

She stood up, 'Good, at least we both know then.' She headed to the kitchen and found an egg cup for the violets. He followed her, and when she turned he was right behind her and they fell into each others arms, standing silently in the kitchen, holding on to each other.

After a while he pulled away slightly and looked at her, brushing a residual tear away from under her eye. 'Better now?'

She smiled and nodded.

'Ok- I'm going to make us a cup of tea' he said, 'And then we'll talk.'

oxxo


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Some might think both Gene and Alex are behaving OOC in this chapter, but we have nothing to go by really do we on how they would behave when they trust each other completely and are behind closed doors and er.. other places ? So this is how I like to think they might have been (if they'd ever been given the chance).

.

Chapter Eight

.

Invitations

.

She was on his lap, feeling like a cherished and protected child . Dark Side of the Moon was playing in the background. Gene had already pronounced it shit but indulged her.

'They're just dreams Alex.' he told her gently. 'You saw him go in, talking his usual half-arsed bollocks about Ringos and crisps. He was happy enough.'

'I don't think he is though.' she trod carefully, 'Why is he always so lost ?'

'Chris didn't know where he was half the time anyway' Gene spoke into her neck, 'You're just superimposing his personality into your dreams.'

'Liam is being haunted by Ray.' Alex blurted, she felt him tense up, his hand tightened on her arm, 'He's seen him, like I saw you- the younger you.'

'What?' Gene's voice was so quiet she could barely hear the words, 'You saw me?'

'Yes- I saw the nineteen year old you.' she told him, 'You were very…hurt.'

'Fucking dead you mean.' he clung to her, his body language saying a totally different thing to the words that were being wrenched from his mouth, 'Just a scrawny kid, no life, no family, nothing.'

'You had a family before you died though .' she said.

'Yeah, bastard father, terrified mother, junkie brother.' he rested his forehead on her shoulder.

'So you made a family; Ray and Sam were your brothers, Shaz and Chris were your kids.' Alex said sadly.

'You're the psychologist, so you must be right.' he mumbled.

'And me?' Alex asked.

'Well at first you were the very annoying but incredibly attractive second cousin twice removed that I wanted to shag- now you're…' he stroked her hand thoughtfully.

'the second Mrs Hunt?' Alex whispered.

He looked at her, shaking his head, 'You wouldn't want that.'

'Wouldn't I?' she said seriously.

'No- you wouldn't like it.' he said.

'What if I said that I would like it? If I said you were being selfish not even giving me the option?' Alex touched her lips to his.

He shrugged and put his bulldog face on, 'I'm not going to ask you to marry me Alex.'

'Why?' she held her breath.

'Just not ever going to ask you. I think too much of you to drag you down into the shit pit of my fetid little existence.' he replied.

'God- when did you become so self pitying?' she raised her voice, 'It's ridiculous! We have a life here. Keats was right about one thing. He said we still have a life and he was right. It may be a façade; an illusion, but we live it, we both want it, have chosen it over going into the great beyond. What if Ray, Chris and Shaz realised they wanted it too? You've said it often enough. We're a team. We were a team. You did your best for them and it was wonderful of you to let them go, but is this how it's meant to end? It just doesn't feel like it to me. What's the betting that one of us will start being haunted by or dreaming of Shaz?'

Gene gently pushed her from his lap, 'Going outside for a smoke and a think.'

'Ok' she let him go and lay down on the sofa. So he wasn't ever going to ask her to marry him. She wondered why it was so important to her.

He came back in after twenty minutes or so, 'You ok?'

'Yes' she replied, getting up and pushing him down on the sofa. 'Gene?' She dropped on one knee, 'Will you marry me?'

'I already said….' he began.

'No- you said you'd never ask me to marry you. You didn't say I couldn't ask you.' she stayed on one knee, looking into his eyes, 'I don't think anyone's ever told you they love you, not properly. I don't think anyone's ever held you and stood by you and backed you up completely, unconditionally. I don't care that you can't say "I love you Alex" because I know you do. I know you love me more than any man ever has. I don't need you to actually say it because you show it to me all the time- and I want to marry you. I want to be that annoying ball and chain that you have to drag around for the rest of your days, I want hear you to referring to me as your 'other half' or even 'the wife' I would love it, I'd be proud of it. We would be concrete then, truly unbreakable. If Keats came back he'd be powerless against the two of us, I could stand there passing you the cat gut as you string him up by his balls. So I'm asking you again. Will you marry me?'

'You're definitely crazy.' he gazed down at her.

'You're being insulting and evasive.' she told him. 'It' so rude to keep a lady waiting around on one knee.'

'Yes you're right.' he nodded, 'I just have a fondness for you in that position.'

'Bastard' she mouthed.

'Yes I will' he said. 'Marry you I mean-as you asked so nicely.' he dragged her up over his legs and back onto his lap.

'Good!' she curled into him delightedly, slinging her arms around his neck, 'Because you see I've got a plan.'

'Why am I not surprised?' he said, his smile disturbingly dazzling, 'it had better involve ripping my clothes off.'

'No' she replied, 'It involves wedding invitations.'

'Right.' he sounded wary.

'A trip to Manchester. The Railway Arms.' she said bossily.

'You want Nelson to be your bridesmaid?' he guessed.

Alex shook her head. 'At weddings the whole family has to be there. So we need to deliver the invitations to Ray, Chris and Shaz- and maybe Sam too, what do you reckon?.'

He looked incredulous, 'It won't work Bolls, they've gone for good. You think they can just pop in and out of the Arms whenever they like , that's not how it works. I mean they're not even there, they've gone on'

'I know, but if they were invited back …' Alex said, 'I've watched you since I've been back, you won't admit how much you miss them. You're not firing on all cylinders at all. I mean look how soft you've been with Liam, one half-hearted slam up against the wall when he first arrived….'

'Bloody hell, I've been trying to have a bit of self-discipline and be slightly more pleasant, I thought that's what you wanted- women! I'll never understand them.' Gene looked defeated.

'I like it when you're cave -man-ish and ….excitable.' Alex whispered, 'Makes my pulse quicken.'

'I can be excitable' he said, pushing her off his lap and standing up, relieved by a distraction from the deep conversation 'Bedroom woman, now!'

She giggled and squeaked as she unbuttoned his jeans and his hands pushed inside her jeans squeezing at her arse.

'An engagement fuck.' he said impatiently, peeling down her jeans and ripping them off over her feet, he pushed her up against the bedroom wall, hitching himself into her, grinning at her ragged gasp. 'The second and last Mrs Hunt.'

She clung to him as he slid in and almost out of her, banging her up against the wall, his tongue down her throat, his hands at the back of her tucking her more closely to him, making her groan incoherently; they sunk to the floor and she straddled him, sliding over his cock with unbridled joy, feeling the heat rising and travelling along to her hipbones as she became more and more immersed in him. Gene had never felt more relaxed or confident; he could tell how much she was enjoying it by all the panting and moaning; all he had to do was will himself to last long enough, but the more she squealed the more he lost control, and finally he couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed her hips roughly, grinding her onto him as he shot into her, to the sound of her broken almost sobbing scream.

oxxo

'I hate people who smile on Monday mornings' Liam said.

'So do I' Gene agreed with him, 'Especially women, you wonder what they're up to.'

'You know exactly what I'm up to' Alex smiled sweetly.

'Oh yeah the clap doctor, I forgot.' Gene said.

'The stationers' Alex said chirpily.

'We talked that through and decided against it.' Gene said sternly.

'No you decided against it.' Alex sipped her coffee and waggled her pen in an undeterred way.

'My office Mrs Woman.' Gene suggested loudly.

Liam watched him stride into his office and hold the door open for his DI. There was no question that she wouldn't be following him. Liam was put in mind of 'Mary had a little lamb' except with them it was a two way deal; if Alex wasn't trailing Gene, he was trailing her. Liam had already discovered them squashed up in the corner behind Lost and Found having a quick snog earlier that morning. It was like they were making up for lost time. Neither of them even had to the decency to be embarrassed about it, they just brazened it out, and Liam pretended it was the most natural thing in the world for a DCI to have his tongue down his DI'S throat early on a Monday morning and carried on as if he hadn't seen them. Gene and Alex had even stayed clamped together at the lips when the cat stomped up yowling at them for food not long after Liam had passed on by.

In his office Gene tried very hard to look disapprovingly at his wife to be.

'It has to be worth a try doesn't it?' she said in her huskiest voice.

'Do you really think I'm going to treat you differently at work? Follow your crazy whims?' he asked.

'Yes' she said. 'You already do. Just tell them we've got a lead in Manchester supplied by one eyed Eddie's accomplice or something.'

'Don't you have to wait weeks for invitations to be printed?' Gene asked.

'I love you' she flung her arms around him.

'Stop it!' he didn't seem to have his heart in pushing her away.

'I knew you'd see it from my point of view' she covered his face with kisses.

'Bloody hell' he growled, pretending to struggle 'Ok let's go and look at poncy invitations. But no cherubs, no angels, no flowers….'

At the stationers they found a good selection of tasteful ready printed invitations and Alex decided to save time she could fill in their names and the time and date after the wedding had been arranged.

Gene was surprised to find himself being swept along on a frenzied tide of wedding planning, and by the next day Alex had arranged to see a C of E vicar who was happy to marry divorced couples. John Abraham agreed he could marry them on the December the 10th. Suddenly it was real. She was going to be his wife. So he had to tell her his secret.

Late on the Thursday afternoon he stood up and took his coat from the peg, 'Alex?'

She looked up from her desk.

'Gotta go out, I'll meet you back at the flat.' he looked nervous.

'Where are you going?' she asked lightly.

'Someone to see.' he was evasive. 'I'll be an hour or two, so go home when you've finished that report.'

'I'll come with you' she started to stand up.

'No- do as you're told.' he was firm, 'and don't look like that, I may have a surprise for you later.'

'He's ever so masterful' Liam said idly, grinning as he watched Gene exit CID. 'Wish he'd surprise me later.'

'Isn't he just?' Alex frowned; she had half a mind to follow him but somehow knew how cross he'd be if she did. She had to trust him. She did trust him. She would go home like a dutiful little wifey to be and make a start on the invitations.

oxxo

Gene was in the coffee bar in Marble Arch explaining the events of the past week to the dark haired woman, who listened to him with growing uncertainty on her face. 'You can't stay hidden forever.' Gene told her, 'I tell her everything now, I have to, I want to, if you don't come back to the flat with me I'm still telling her about you , otherwise she'll be leaving an invitation for you at the Railway Arms.' when he looked up she was smiling.

'She really said that, about the family thing?' she whispered.

'You know Alex, she's got this deluded idea that we can make it work, back together as a team.' Gene sipped his coffee, staring at her over the rim of the cup, 'So Shaz, what do you reckon, you coming back with me?'

Shaz nodded, her smile a little more confident, 'Yes Guv'.

oxxo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

.

'Be true, be brave, Stand. All the rest is darkness'

.

Alex was writing a list when she heard Gene's key in the door. In an effort to appear vaguely domesticated, and to prove to him she didn't always blacken food beyond recognition, she had made a casserole of beef in beer, which was simmering gently in the oven, along with a couple of jacket potatoes.

He looked in at her, 'Something smells good.'

'Why are you looking so shifty?' she asked. 'You not stopping?'

He was hovering by the door, 'That surprise I promised you' he said, turning and grabbing something unseen. Then Shaz was being propelled into the flat.

'Shaz!' Alex screamed, jumping up from her chair and crossing the floor in seconds, hugging Shaz tightly, 'What? How?'

Shaz hugged her back, and Gene was relieved to see a proper smile on her face for the first time since he found her lost and alone in Fenchurch East car park when he'd thought she was safely in The Railway Arms.

'Come and sit down. Gene can you open a bottle of wine?' Alex led Shaz to the sofa. 'So how are you here? I can't believe it!'

'I walked into the Railway Arms with Chris, and Nelson said "Not you- you're not old enough" and bundled me out of the back door.' Shaz told her, 'I could hear Keats hissing and screeching at Gene from the street, so I got scared and ran away, I must have walked the streets all night, and then I went back to Fenchurch, I didn't know where else to go, but the Guv bumped into me in the station car park, and took me off to a café and we tried to work out why I'd been rejected, he's been so kind …' she broke off, looking at Gene, who appeared mightily embarrassed, 'letting me have as much time as I needed to try and sort my head out.'

'Where are you living?' Alex asked.

'He arranged a bed-sit for me; he wanted me to move in here at first, but I said it wouldn't be right.' Shaz's voice was still wavering and uncertain.

'You can come and stay here, of course you can.' Alex felt a great rush of motherliness.

Shaz shook her head, 'No, not into being a gooseberry, thanks.'

'That bed-sit's a bloody shithole.' Gene said.

'It's fine, I feel safe.' Shaz said determinedly.

'Let's eat and talk it over.' Alex suggested.

Half an hour late Gene slunk down to Luigi's; he'd had enough of the endless giggles and discussions of silk, taffeta and veils. Shaz had been conscripted as a bridesmaid.

'You smile.' Luigi looked shocked.

'Yes I do have the ability.' Gene said, sipping a glass of Luigi's finest single malt, feeling it trickling down into his comfortably full stomach with a warm glow. Alex joined him quite a while later as Luigi was trying to get everyone to go home.

'Just seen Shaz off in a taxi.' she told him, 'She and I are going shopping when we get back from Manchester so you're off the hook.'

Gene allowed himself another small smile and sipped his single malt contentedly.

oxxo

'Do you think I could get away with wearing white?' Alex said, slightly breathlessly, the following evening.

Gene spat his scotch out, only a few minutes ago she'd been lowering herself onto him determinedly , apparently in need of a speedy orgasm. Bloody minx. Bloody gorgeous minx.

'Would have thought scarlet was more you.' he said. 'Maybe you could get married in that.'

She was wearing a crimson basque and sheer black stockings bought to surprise him. He knew what she was doing, that she was manipulating him, using every trick in the book to get her own way, and he found it amusing. Didn't she know he was putty in her hands? Always had been if truth be told. But he had to pretend some resistance or he'd lose that devastatingly attractive air of mystery that he was so proud of.

'So' he smoothed his hand under her stocking tops, having a good grope at her soft thigh, 'Manchester tomorrow? Early start?'

She leaned into him, 'Thank you'

'Early night then if we've got an early start?' he suggested.

'Definitely.' she giggled and then squealed, as he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He woke in the night and sat up quickly- if he was getting married he needed a best man- someone he could trust without question. If they achieved the improbable then Ray would be expecting that role; but Gene knew who he would have asked if he'd been given a choice. Viv ; the man who gave him nightmares. He got out of bed and went out of the flat, sitting on the stairwell with a cigarette. Alex found him half an hour later.

She felt a cold dread, 'Having second thoughts?'

'No- but I've got a problem.' he said.

'What?' she asked in a small voice.

'Viv' he said. 'I need him for my best man.'

'I don't think that will be possible' she said sadly.

'One bloody slip up- why did he have to cop it? We all cocked up over the years-badly. He was just as much a part of the team. I think your idea is impossible. I can't see Ray and Chris coming back, but if we're going to try and get them, we should be trying to save Viv too. I owe him.' his eyes were sad and scarily dull .

'Maybe Nelson will know of a way.' it was all she could think of to say. She wanted to be positive, but if Viv had gone to hell, she couldn't see any way of getting him out, except going to Keats and begging. She wasn't at all sure that her plan for Chris and Ray would work either. The middle of the night was a time when all doubts crowded in. 'Shall we have a strong coffee and get going to Manchester now?' she asked.

Gene nodded, 'Might as well, I don't think I'd sleep much.'

oxxo

Nelson didn't seem pleased to see them when they walked in as soon as the pub opened. Alex guessed he knew what was coming. They went through all the pretence of having just stopped in for a drink, but Nelson knew it wasn't so, and they knew that he knew.

She got five envelopes out of her bag. There were thick, expensive, ivory coloured, unmistakable as invitations. The names had been carefully calligraphed by Alex; Chris, Nelson, Ray, Sam, and Viv. She spread them out so each name was visible and looked at Nelson, pointing to the envelope with Viv's name on, 'Any idea as to how we can deliver this?'

'You need to get in touch with the man.' Nelson said, 'Dangerous.'

'Keats?' Gene asked flatly.

Nelson nodded, 'No other way' he shrugged, 'I heard he's open to negotiations.'

Gene and Alex looked at each other. 'Well that's pissed all over the matches.' Gene said, 'We've nothing to negotiate with.'

'What did you expect?' Nelson poured them a couple of stiff brandies. 'Of course you could always agree to look the other way a few times, strangers are easy to ignore.'

Alex knew he was suggesting that they passed over some of the newly arriving police officers to Keats for the return of Viv's soul. She also knew that neither of them could do it. She sipped her brandy glumly as Gene took his to the table by the dart board and kicked a couple of chairs in frustration.

She followed him and sat down so their legs were touching, 'We'll find a way.' she whispered.

'Face it Bolls- there is no way- Viv is destined to be shovelling shit in the pits of hell for ever and ever.' he appeared to be pouting , then she realised it wasn't a pout but a look of defeat.

'What about the others?' she asked Nelson.

'I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best.' he said. 'the invitations will be delivered.' he pushed Viv's invitation back at her.

She stood up and went to the bar, picking up the invitation.

'Never give up hope.' Nelson said quietly.

oxxo

'Please slow down' she begged, as the Quattro hurtled towards London.

'We've wasted enough time!' Gene snapped. 'the scum of London will be streaming out of the woodwork as we speak.'

When they arrived back at Fenchurch East, Liam had followed up an emergency call; a woman in Leytonstone had been savagely attacked and had acid thrown in her face.

'I told you I couldn't afford to take time off- scum never does, so why should I?' Gene looked furious, 'Did he take back up?' he asked Bammo.

'Terry went with him.' Bammo looked sheepish,

'Bloody hell! Why Terry? Why didn't you go?' Gene asked.

'Stomach upset.' Bammo muttered, 'Sorry, gotta dash.' he made a beeline for the toilets.

They were back in the Quattro less then five minutes after they had parked it and zooming off to the address in Leytonstone, only to find Liam had followed the woman to Forest Gate hospital, so off they went again.

Alex was exhausted, it had been a long day, but she knew she had to speak to the victim, Carlotta Garelli. Luckily the woman had gotten off lightly as she was wearing a cape to protect her against the strong north wind; but there was still much concern that she might lose the sight in one eye. She insisted on talking to Alex though.

'He wanted to make it even' she said in heavily Italian accented English, 'An eye for an eye.'

'One eyed Eddie?' guessed Alex. 'he's in custody'

Carlotta nodded. 'His men are not though.'

'But you weren't responsible for the loss of his eye?' Alex frowned.

Carlotta winced in pain, she had been given a sedative and her speech was slurred, 'My brothers- they thought I was 'aving an affair with him- mistaken identity- it wasn't him. I like bad boys, but Eddie wasn't nearly bad enough. My lover was the baddest of the bad- but not with me. You can't 'elp who you love, can you?'

'No' agreed Alex. 'Do you still see him? The bad boy?'

'Not for years- I wait though.' a tear slipped from her good eye, 'Guess my waiting is over- he wouldn't want me now. Damaged '

A nurse came in, 'Time's up' she told Alex.

'Yes, sorry.' Alex stood up and headed to the door, 'We'll find the man who did this to you. As I said, Eddie's in custody already, and my Guv has ways of extracting information' she promised Carlotta, then just before she opened the door, and having no idea what prompted her, she asked, 'By the way, what was his name? The man you loved? The bad boy? Maybe we could try…'

Carlotta shrugged, 'James.' she said tearfully, 'James Keats'

Alex felt her mouth drop open.

oxxo

'So what are you suggesting? Appeal to his softer side? Because he hasn't got one Bolls, I'm telling you now.' Gene pulled her closer, 'he's not a pushover like me.'

She's our bargaining chip.' Alex said, 'He loved her once, and for all we know he still does.'

'We can't hand her over to him, and surely she wouldn't go willingly?' Gene looked undecided, yet tempted.

'Maybe she would be his redemption?' Alex said.

'And now we have the return of Madame Fruitcake- you've been overdosing on Mills & Boon woman.' Gene attempted to get up from the sofa, but Alex clung to him and nodded towards the telly.

'We're like Frank and Joyce.' she said soppily.

'I'm not as miserable as Furillo.' Gene said, wondering why she snorted with laughter. 'Bloody shit weather they have in Hill Street- it's always sleeting.' he aimed the remote at the telly as Hill Street Blues finished.

'Don't try and change the subject anyway.' Alex straddled him, 'Keats! We have to face him- our own very personal demon.'

'Well he told me we'd meet again.' Gene said, 'Looks like he was right.'

oxxo

The reunion with Jim Keats came much sooner than expected. When they arrived in CID the next morning he was lurking in Gene's office, trying and failing to make friends with the cat.

'Piss off Mog' Gene said, shooing the cat into the incident room, wondering why he was gripped with an irrational fear that Keats might harm the scrawny animal.

'Oh don't be like that' begged Jim, 'I love cats. What's his name?'

'He's a cat, he doesn't have a bloody name.' Gene muttered.

'Every creature has a name.' Jim said mildly, 'Don't get many cats in my neck of the woods, can't be corrupted you see.' He gave a strange smile as he saw Alex. 'Happy families eh? Who's a lucky boy?'

'What do you want Jim?' asked Gene irritably.

'Had word from Manchester that you wanted to see me.' Keats said.

Alex nodded, 'We were hoping for your co-operation.'

Jim shrugged, 'I always try to help wherever I can. You know that Alex.'

Alex felt grubby even talking to him, but she forced herself to remain pleasant, 'We were hoping to do a deal with you- an exchange.'

Jim's eyes flashed blackly, 'I'm listening.'

'Viv' Alex said.

'For whom?' Jim asked.

'Someone who I think you'd be very happy to see.' Alex said quietly, 'Someone who could make your life happier.'

Jim shook his head, 'Can't think of anyone- sorry.'

'No-one?' Alex probed.

He hesitated, 'Maybe one person, but I don't think….'

'Carlotta?' whispered Alex.

Jim paled, 'Carlotta?' he looked around quickly, 'Schh'

'She's very hurt Jim' Alex explained, 'But she spoke of you, how she's waited for you for so long.'

'Hurt?' Jim pushed his glasses up onto his nose with a shaky hand, 'How hurt?'

'Disfigured.' Alex said, 'an acid attack.'

'Who?' Jim's voice thickened with emotion.

'Can't tell you that.' Gene said. 'Nothing to stop her telling you of her suspicions though.'

'So- I release Viv and you let me see her? Is that the deal?' Jim asked.

Alex nodded, 'But you have to trust us enough to let Viv go first, and then we'll take you to her.'

Keats' face was inscrutable, 'and that's really the deal is it? You get Viv and I get…her.'

Alex held her breath, 'Yes.'

'You must be telling the truth because we kept it so secret.' Keats smoothed his hair, 'I didn't think I'd ever…' he shook his head. 'Alright- but I'll warn you now, if you two are pulling a fast one…..'

'We're not.' Gene said.

Keats nodded, and held out his hand to Gene, 'Ok'

oxxo

A/n chapter title /quote from my favourite novel- The Stand by Stephen King

When I was googling the quote to get it exactly right I found this one too- attributed to Stephen King in 1986 in a Time magazine interview- 'I work until beer o'clock'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

.

You shouldn't have done that.

.

'Detective Constable Granger, any chance that you are going to grace us with your presence at Fenchurch CID?' Gene barked down the phone.

'Yes Guv' Shaz said.

'Sooner rather than later would be nice' Gene said.

'Yes Guv.' Shaz said.

Alex had her bum parked on Gene's desk, 'Tell her I found a little boutique and they have…' she whispered.

Gene hung up hastily, 'You can tell her yourself later. Come on, Keats will be frothing at the mouth.'

'Scared' Alex's face changed from excited wedding planner to looking into the abyss fright.

'Don't be, we've faced him down before, we can do it again.' he put his hands on her hips, 'Now- you told Carlotta everything and she really does want to see him?'

'Yes- she's worried he won't want her because of her face, but I explained that he knows everything.' Alex shrugged, 'But still- a deal with the devil.'

'He's not the devil, he's just a minion' Gene scoffed, 'I know he's got all the airs and graces but have you ever seen a horn or a tail on him? Don't answer that- about the horn anyway, don't think I want to know.'

They left his office. Liam had taken it on himself to transfer the more important incident room records to Gene's computer, and had rehomed it on his desk, but he was finding it tough going, spending a lot of the time swearing and trying not to hit the ancient lump of plastic.

'See that desk there?' Gene pointed to Shaz's desk, piled up with files, 'needs clearing, the lady in question's coming back today from leave, and she won't be happy to find all that junk, she likes stuff tidy.'

'She's got fat chance of that around here.' Liam replied sniffily, tossing his head, 'this place is a shambles.'

'Well Daphne Dewdrop, now's your chance to tidy it up.' Gene said, 'if you're really good I'll buy you a feather duster.'

'Ooo you tease you.' Liam grinned widely as Alex winked at him from behind Gene, but then the pc failed to save his last half hours input and his expression darkened again, 'You bastard thing.'

Gene and Alex left the incident room hurriedly as the air turned blue. They walked in step along the corridors at a fair pace, but as they reached the front desk their pace slowed as they saw a familiar figure with his back to them.

'Skip?' Gene said quietly.

Viv turned, and both Gene and Alex felt shivers run down their spines. He looked the same as he always had, except for his stricken face.

'What have you done?' he asked in a shaky voice, 'How am I here?'

Gene clapped a hand to his shoulder, 'We thought you'd had enough shit-shovelling' he said gruffly, he could feel the Skip was trembling, and wished he could hug him, luckily Alex stepped in, putting her arms around Viv and holding him silently.

After a while they broke apart, Viv seemed unable to look them in the eye. He took a step away from Alex, 'You shouldn't have done that.'

'Couldn't leave you there mate.' Gene told him.

'What was the cost?' Viv asked.

Alex was unnerved by his dead eyes, 'We've found Keats' long lost love' she told Viv, 'And we're about to re-acquaint them.'

'He can't love, doesn't know how to.' Viv said, 'There'll be more to it, you should have left me there. He'll hurt you. Somehow he'll hurt you, you've let him back in.'

'Forget about him.' Gene ordered, 'You've something much more scary to worry about now. This very determined and somewhat deluded woman has decided she wants to marry me, so I need a best man, and I've decided you can have the honours.'

Viv grinned shakily, 'Now I know I'm dreaming.'

'So will you do it?' Gene asked.

'Hunting out my anecdote book and thinking up my speech as we speak Guv.' Viv said, smiling uncertainly.

.

Keats was waiting in the car park, marvelling at the new Quattro, 'Old habits die hard eh Gene?'

Gene nodded, he didn't feel happy about letting the creature in his shiny new car, but at least this time he would be in the driving seat.

Keats was looking ultra smart, and kept polishing his glasses nervously, 'I delivered Viv safe and sound.' he said, 'So shall we go?'

'This is a straight deal.' Gene stated, 'We take you to Carlotta and then we're even, understood? No sneaky stuff. No rushing in and grabbing heads that don't belong to you. And you don't even look at Viv James ever again.'

'Just take me to her.' Keats said impatiently.

Gene didn't move. Alex stood beside him.

'Yes, yes, understood! As long as you remember I'm an opportunist and you need to stay vigilant.' Keats said.

'Oh, I think we're getting to know how you work now Jim.' Alex said coldly.

Gene opened the car door and she climbed into the back, Keats got in the front beside Gene and they screeched out of the car park.

At the hospital the ward sister was waiting for them, and had been warned that they needed at least twenty minutes alone with Carlotta. She led them to a private room. Keats actually looked jittery, and kept brushing his hair back. Alex felt her heart soften momentarily but hardened it back up quickly. She went in to Carlotta first.

The woman looked so beautiful- until she turned her head, and her livid ruined skin became visible, 'Is he here?' her voice quaked.

Alex nodded, 'Carlotta? You do understand? What he is? Who he is?'

Carlotta nodded also, 'He's different with me.'

'I'm scared for you' Alex admitted.

Carlotta smiled, 'Don't be, I can handle him, deep down he's just a man.'

'Well no- he isn't' Alex said.

'No, not quite, but he does have tiny amount of 'umanity left.' Carlotta said, 'I know, I've seen it.'

Alex opened the door and Keats came into the room.

Carlotta turned her head so he could see the full extent of her injuries, 'James'

'Lottie' he uttered breathlessly, hurrying to her side.

Carlotta grabbed his hand, 'Don't look at me.' tears sprung from her eyes.

'Silly girl. You're still completely beautiful' Keats said tenderly, he turned to Alex, 'Thank you'

She nodded and closed the door.

oxxo

Shaz and Liam were getting to know each other.

'Been on holiday then?' Liam handed her a mug of coffee.

'Sort of' Shaz smiled, liking him already, especially as he seemed happy to put the kettle on at the drop of a hat. 'Is the cat yours?'

'No, the Guv found him and has been pretending he wants to get shot of him ever since, though he's the first one to shout if we nick the tuna out of the fridge for a sandwich.' Liam laughed.

'His bark isn't always worse than his bite, though' Shaz said, 'He's still the Guv'

'I'd gathered that.' Liam said. 'he spends a lot of time on my case'

'Right, let's get these files sorted shall we?' Shaz said, 'And you can start reminding me about spreadsheets.'

'Did you know Ray Carling?' Liam asked her.

'Yes' Shaz said, 'He's my boyfriend's best mate; spent a lot of time playing gooseberry.' she looked around the incident room, 'Seems funny without them, awful.'

'He gay?' whispered Liam.

Shaz giggled, 'Well- I'm not 100% sure, but I know that if you asked him if he was he'd throw you from one side of this room to the other.'

'Tough guy eh?' Liam grinned, 'like the gorgeous Guv.'

'Yeah tough guy on the outside.' Shaz agreed, 'Also like the Guv.'

Liam shivered and Shaz smiled to herself, so the Guv had an admirer, she wondered if he knew.

oxxo

Gene and Alex sat in the hospital car park canoodling.

'You're such a bloody distraction.' Gene groaned, 'My work is suffering, I don't even want to go back to the station, I want to take you to bed.'

'We could pop back to the flat for a quickie' Alex breathed into his ear.

'Quickie? - Gene Hunt does not do quickies!' Gene pretended outrage.

'You do' she whispered, 'You do the most amazing, mind blowing, wham bam thank you Ma,ams.' she pulled away from him and rearranged herself, 'We should wait to see if Keats comes out shouldn't we?'

Gene thought hard, 'Don't think he will, if it was you in there I'd want to stay with you until I was forcibly removed.'

'Ohhh' Alex melted, 'You are so sweet.'

'I am not sweet.' he said gruffly. 'I am a big hard macho man, and also your boss, it would pay you to remember that.' he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her gasping giggles.

'Did you mention the word hard?' she said, 'I really think we need to stop off at the flat before we go back to the station- Guv.'

The Quattro nearly collided with an ambulance as it zoomed out of the hospital grounds.

At the flat Gene swept a pile of bridal and wedding magazines off the bed and pushed Alex on to it, standing above her and unbuckling his belt while she stared at him, trying to put him off his stride.

'You really think that just because you're my big _hard_ boss you can do what you want with me?' she affected innocence, and stuck out her pink tongue, licking at her top lip temptingly.

'Yes I do.' he replied.

'This wasn't in the job description Detective Chief Inspector, I'm a very diligent person and I read through my contract very carefully, nowhere did it say 'You will be thoroughly rogered by your superior officer every Thursday morning at eleven am sharp.' She reached out her hand, feeling through his boxer shorts, squeaking with delight as she came into contact with his erect cock and pulling his boxers down, setting free the monster.

'You talk too much' Gene said, 'Get your clothes off.'

'You do it.' she said.

'Bloody hell, the laziness- that won't go down well on your report card.' he said sternly, stepping forward so his cock was near her mouth.

'I can go down well Sir.' she told him earnestly, as her tongue flicked out again over his cock and she moved forward with a greedy light in her eyes.

'Oh god' he muttered as she took him down deeper and deeper, her fingers dancing over his hips and buttocks.

He stepped back, ripping himself from her mouth.

'I want it' she pouted.

'Learn a little restraint. I want to see you naked Detective Inspector.' Gene told her sternly, 'Naked and panting and begging. So, clothes off.' he kicked off his boots before he fell over, and removed his half mast trousers and boxers, and then his shirt. 'There you go, now you're far too overdressed.'

'Yes it's not really fair is it?' she agreed eagerly, 'help me Sir, I seem to have come over all swoony.'

He helped her with her jeans and stripy top and then pushed her back roughly so he could look at her in her underwear, 'Bend over' he said, after admiring her for thirty seconds or more.

Alex had stopped giggling and found herself very near to panting, the moisture between her legs was bubbling like liquid in a cauldron, she needed him immediately, the waiting was hell. But then she felt his soft velvety tongue sliding under her buttocks, along with not so gentle biting every inch or so as he licked his way along.

'Please.' she groaned.

'Please what?' he said through a mouthful of her tender flesh .

'Please stick your cock in me now.' she whimpered.

He stopped licking for a second, 'Please stick your cock in me now what?'

'Please stick your cock in me now Guv.' she rasped.

'Might do, if you're really good.' he replied.

'I know you need to as I much as I need you too.' she said in a quaking voice, pushing her arse further into his face.

'Ok' he surrendered, 'Enough, I can't keep off you any longer.' he flipped her over and onto the bed, tearing her knickers from her and flinging the pieces across the room, before parting her legs and plunging into her.

The weight of him as he hammered her into the bed was relentlessly fantastic, her fingernails raked his back as she encouraged him to ram at her harder, the bed springs protesting violently, and their ragged cries slipping not quite unheard through the mundanity of the weekday morning.

When Luigi went out to empty his bin he heard a scream but thought it was the vixen who had taken up residence nearby.

Back in the flat Gene knew he was coming and nothing was going to stop him, he just had time to worry that Alex wouldn't be satisfied because she was beneath him, but them she had cried out in the special way that she always did when she climaxed, and there was nothing else in the world that sounded like it, nothing that made him feel more complete and blessed.

They held each other closely, and pulled the duvet around them.

'We've got to go back to the station.' Alex fretted.

'And we will.' Gene said breathlessly, 'Just as soon as I feel able to walk.'

'I feel completely happy' she whispered, 'It's the strangest sensation. Just one thing though.'

'What?' he looked across at her.

'As your very special DI how do I stand on a knickers allowance?' she asked, pointing to the ripped in half knickers adorning the bedroom floor.

oxxo

'You Ok Viv?' asked Shaz, having wandered down to the front desk.

Viv gave a weak smile, 'I can't believe I'm back here. I thought I was a goner.'

'We belong here' Shaz said, 'We all belong here with the Guv and Alex. They're trying to get Chris and Ray back too.'

Viv raised his eyebrows in surprise, then he shrugged, 'Well they managed to drag me out of the bowels of the earth, so nothing's impossible I guess.' he smiled in a more relaxed way.

'I've missed that smile.' Shaz told. 'and your rotten jokes.'

'A skeleton walks into a bar and orders a pint of beer and a mop.' Viv said.

'Maybe I haven't missed you that much.' Shaz laughed, before heading back to the incident room.

.

In the hospital Keats was gently questioning Carlotta about her assailant. He could feel cold determined vengeance streaming through his veins. Except this time it wasn't directed at Hunt, it was directed at One-eyed Eddie and his cronies. One- eyed Eddie would regret the day he had sent his man after Lottie, Keats would make damn sure of that.

oxxo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

.

Bombay Nights

.

'Bolls, don't be shy, I want to know.' Gene leaned over to Alex, groping for her in the darkness, 'bloody gear stick.'

'It's having sex.' Alex said, nestling down deeper in the passenger seat.

'Why's it called dogging though? What's so different about it?' Gene said.

'Well it's outdoors- with people watching.' Alex explained.

'Bloody perverts!' Gene said, thinking hard, 'Don't think I'm quite ready for that yet.' he watched the little group of people dissipate, 'You really think that's what they were doing?'

'Well they could be twitchers' Alex said, 'but late at night in the middle of winter I think it's highly unlikely don't you?'

Gene started up the Quattro and off they went, Alex was tired, they had been on the lookout for Warm Hand Luke for days, and had a tip off and gone to a piece of scrubby looking waste ground the other side of the river. 'Bloody wild goose chase.' he moaned, but instead of heading for home he pulled into a car park.

'What are you doing?' Alex had closed her eyes momentarily, she peered out, 'Why are we here?' something was glowing big and green. 'Asda?'

Gene leaned over again, 'Thought we might start a new craze.' he whispered, 'Asdaing'

'You know most couples have a hen and stag night before their wedding.' Alex said, 'I get lumbered with a quick fumble in a supermarket car park after a non-productive stake out. It's not even open. We're short of milk.'

'Come on' Gene breathed heavily in her ear, 'Pretend we're teenagers and have to get it anyway we can.'

'You'll need to grow a few zits then.' Alex giggled, 'Also you'll have to prematurely ejaculate, hopefully not all over my jeans.'

'You sound as though you have delightful memories of your teenage years.' Gene pulled her towards him and she winced as the gear stick dug into her ribs. 'No upstairs outside only for you then?'

'Crispin Applewood.' Alex whispered, 'His mother was a happy hippy, I think she breast fed him until he was about twelve.'

'Bloody hell!' Gene snorted. 'If you'd married him you would have been AA.'

'No chance!' Alex said, 'He believed in free love, in fact he believed in free everything, he was very light fingered…'

'So he was your first?' Gene asked.

Alex nodded, 'I'm not proud of it. At eighteen I was pretty clueless. What about you?'

Gene puffed up proudly, 'Cynthia Dawson, quite a catch she was, hard to pin down.'

'You pinned her down?' Alex tried not to get excited.

'No- she was hard to get- all the other lads said I had no chance- but guess the old Gene genie magic was working even then.' he slid a hand deftly under Alex's jacket.

'No doubt you were as modest then as you are now too.' Alex said.

'So' Gene asked with a green tinged glint in his eye, 'We gonna do this? Because this little chat has made me right horny'

'What a change' Alex giggled, 'We might get caught though- don't plod patrol around here sometimes?'

'They'll be waiting on a vindaloo at Bombay Nights around this time' Gene said, undoing his belt and unzipping himself, 'come on, saddle up.'

'It's not going to work' Alex puffed a few minutes later, 'I'm all squashed up and my bum will be going up and down in full view of everything. The stupid steering wheel's in the way.'

'We'll get in the back.' Gene decided. 'Get off me then!'

'You're such a gentleman.' she moaned as he cast her aside.

'Well I thought you were more bendy than that Bolls.' he told her, sounding disappointed.

'Ring up bloody fluffy Elaine and tell her you want to meet a contortionist.' Alex huffed.

'Why do you always prefix her name with bloody fluffy?' Gene smiled, 'Little bit jealous that she used her initiative while you dithered about?'

'This pre nuptial nooky is looking more and more unlikely.' Alex warned him.

'And premature ejaculation is looking more and more likely' Gene said, 'Just get in the back quick or I'll stick it in your ear.' he held his trousers together with one hand and groped her arse with the other as she climbed into the back of the car.

But when they had finally got in and he was propped up against the back seat side window with a huge erection waiting only for her Alex suddenly became altogether more enthusiastic, 'Ooo Mr Hunt' she breathed, 'what a large and very ..um… green member you have.'

Gene looked down in horror, the light from the Asda sign had turned his cock green.

'Not a little green man' Alex said, 'A big green man.' as she straddled him. 'Oh yes!' she cried as she slid onto him.

'I'm taking you out of this world.' Gene laughed, as she moved on top of him and he located her left breast, guiding it to his mouth.

oxxo

Liam had made himself a stir fry that evening, and jazzed it up with some wild rice and a bit of homemade lemon sauce. He had just finished eating when he heard someone at the door. He felt slightly alarmed, someone was definitely trying to get into the flat, there seemed to be two of them, as he could hear them talking to each other.

In the end he crept to the door and listened.

'Why would I have a hair grip? It's my bloody flat, and I'm not knocking the door down, twonk! Anymore bright suggestions?'

'We could go to mine.' a low male voice replied- cautiously .

'Who's there?' Liam tried to sound big and manly.

'Open up, you're bloody trespassing!' came the indignant reply.

'Ray?' Liam asked.

'Just open the fucking door.' the northern voice ordered.

Liam obeyed, and as soon as he had, the big blue eyed bear of a man who had haunted him pushed in, carrying a suit in a long bag, followed by a slighter dark haired man, also trailing a bagged suit over his shoulder and looking dumbfounded and slightly apologetic.

'What you doing in my flat?' Ray asked, 'hang on, I know you, you're the nancy streak of piss who kept snooping in my diary.'

'Sorry' Liam said hurriedly, 'I stopped as soon as you said. Um, aren't you a ghost?'

'Do I look like a bloody ghost?' Ray replied huffily.

'He's not a ghost- no sheet.' the younger man added- uncertainly.

'You still haven't said what you're doing in my flat.' Ray said to Liam, as Chris headed into the kitchen and began helping himself to the remains of Liam's supper.

'Didn't know you even kept a diary' he suddenly remarked to Ray through a mouthful of noodles.

'Yeah well, I don't tell you everything.' Ray looked embarrassed.

'DCI Hunt gave me the flat.' Liam said, 'Are you Chris Skelton?' he asked the man who was ravenously wolfing down anything he could find in the little kitchen.

'Roger that' Chris grinned, spitting green pepper.

'The Guv gave you my flat!' Ray pouted, 'Bloody hell, I'm starting to wonder why we bothered coming back at all. Didn't even ask me to be his Best Man and gives my flat to a bum bandit. It's lovely to feel so wanted.'

'I came back to see if I could find Shaz.' Chris said, putting the kettle on and getting mugs out of a cupboard, 'Got any biccies?'

'Sorry' Liam said.

'Cake?' asked Chris hopefully.

'Sorry- there are some rice cakes though I think, top cupboard.' Liam said helpfully.

'Bugger me, I'm only gone a week or two and I come back to find bloody Delia Smith's moved in.' Ray lit a cigarette, he looked around, 'It looks bigger somehow.'

'That's because I tidied up, you're quite messy really.' Liam said.

Chris was chewing disappointedly on a rice cake, 'don't taste much like rice pudding.'

Ray went to the cupboard looking for beer, looking disgusted as Chris handed him a mug of coffee, 'I need a drink.'

'Got a bottle of Absolut ' Liam offered.

'Absolute what?' Ray asked.

'It's vodka.' Liam said.

'Oh go on then, if you're twisting my arm.' Ray said ungraciously, going off into the bedroom and muttering about soft poncy southern drinks, 'What happened to my camouflage duvet cover?'

'Shaz was at the station today.' Liam told Chris, 'She was hoping you'd be back soon.'

'Fab!' Chris grinned, 'Who are you again?'

'DS Liam Bell.' Liam reached out a hand to shake and Chris passed him the remains of the rice cake.

Ray stood at the door to his bedroom, 'You're a DS? Well, I'm a DI, so I'm your superior'

'I'll try not to act in a disrespectful manner.' Liam said wryly, 'Come on, have a drink.'

Ray sat on the other end of the sofa, looking uncomfortable, 'You'll need to start looking for somewhere else to live.' he told Liam, 'I'm not sharing with you, I wouldn't dare bend over in my own home.'

'Sorry to disappoint.' Liam leaned towards him , 'but I'm a little more discerning than that, you're most definitely not my type.'

'What's wrong with me?' Ray asked, sounding rather hurt.

'Well you're not gay for a start.' Liam grinned, 'Or are you?'

'Course I'm bloody not.' Ray said spiritedly, 'Do I look like a raving woofter?'

'Well, yeah, a bit.' Liam told him.

Chris nodded.

'Jesus' Ray glared, 'Call yourself a mate?'

'It's the tache' Chris remarked, looking for confirmation from Liam.

'You look…. confused.' Liam suggested tentatively. 'kind of …lost.'

'No- I'm not confused.' Ray said, knocking back his vodka, 'You're the bloody confused one, I know exactly who I fancy and they haven't got dicks.'

'Jailbait mostly' Chris added.

'Not all the time.' Ray said, 'What is this - slap Ray day?'

Liam poured three more vodkas, 'Let's change the subject shall we? Live and let live? I'll be tidy and gay- you'll be messy and …undecided.'

'I am not undecided!' Ray said loudly, knocking back the vodka before Liam had a chance to add any tonic water. 'You bring a bird in this room now and ask her which one of us is the most masculine, she'd choose me, no messing.'

'It's not about who's most masculine, it's about being comfortable with your sexuality.' Liam told him gently, 'I have no problem with being a queer, gay, bender, woofter or whatever you like to call me, I am perfectly settled with who I am, and I don't think you are.'

'Well- you don't even know me.' Ray said, 'sod this, I'm hitting the sack- just as soon as I've found my duvet cover.'

Liam looked sheepish, 'I er….gave it to a charity shop. I've got some clean linen though, I'll get it for you. He stood up and rushed to the airing cupboard, pulling out a set of bed linen in a geometric design, 'Manly enough for you?'

Ray nodded bleakly, 'Next? You made of money? What's wrong with the stuff off the market?'

'Nothing' Liam said hastily, 'This is off the market- knock off Next I reckon.'

Ray nodded, but still looked suspicious.

Half an hour later he was in bed and Liam and Chris were still drinking vodka in the sitting room. Chris listened to Ray's gentle snoring and smiled warily at Liam.

'What was it like?' Liam asked. 'You know, where you were?'

Chris thought for a while, 'I can't really remember- it was safe- warm and safe- nothing to worry about- but I did worry because Shaz wasn't there with me. This is just weird now, being back…..' he tailed off and then said quite sadly, 'Don't feel safe anymore.'

Liam poured him more vodka, 'You'll be OK' was all he could think of to say.

An hour or two later Chris decided he'd better go in search of Shaz.

'You can't' Liam said, 'It's the middle of the night and you're pissed. Get your head down and wait 'til morning. Shaz is fine, she's got a bed-sit.'

'I went to her old place and it was boarded up-redevelopment.' Chris said as Liam handed him a blanket, 'Guess that made me more worried.'

Liam, on the uncomfortable chair, pulled a blanket over himself, 'Get some kip, big day tomorrow.'

'Can't believe Drake and the Guv are getting hitched.' Chris sounded more cheerful.

'Neither can I.' Liam said with grin, 'The lion has finally been tamed.'

oxxo

'No!' Alex pushed Gene away, 'For goodness sake we're getting married in a few hours, I need my sleep.'

Gene sighed heavily in the darkness, 'Can't believe you're turning me down.' his cock pressed insistently on her thigh. 'I'm your Guv- you're supposed to obey me without question.'

'Yeah right!' spluttered Alex, pulling him into her arms, 'I knew I should have stayed at Shaz's tonight.'

'I'm worrying about tomorrow. The top table.' Gene muttered into her neck, 'I need you to take my mind off it.'

'You're worrying over nothing.' Alex reassured him, 'They'll be there.'

'I keep seeing three empty seats.' he said quietly.

Alex opened her legs and guided him into her, kissing his neck gently, 'They'll be there.' she whispered.

oxxo


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

.

You can always come home

.

'Off you go then.' Alex said.

'The shape of things to come.' Gene muttered, 'Bossy Bloody Bolly.'

'You have absolutely no idea how bossy.' Alex whispered, 'There's still time to make a run for it, maybe back to the Isle of Wight?'

Gene picked up his wedding suit, holding it by the hanger, and then glanced at the buttonhole on the table, 'I really have to wear that?' he frowned at the pinched looking white rose surrounded by a collar of dark green petals.

Alex nodded, 'It was kind of Shaz to arrange the flowers, not a lot available this time of year, show your appreciation for once.'

Gene wasn't convinced, but didn't have time to fight his corner as there was a knock on the door.

'That'll be Viv' Alex smiled, she kissed Gene on the mouth, 'See you in a couple of hours or so.'

A short while after they had gone there was another knock on the door and Alex hurried to answer it.

Shaz stood there beaming, 'Excited?'

'Terrified' Alex gulped.

Shaz drew a bottle of pink champagne from behind her back, 'Glass or two of this might drown the butterflies.'

Alex gave a wan smile, 'Don't want to lurch up the aisle.'

'I'll hold you up,' Shaz said. 'shouldn't Liam be here by now?'

Alex nodded, 'can't think where he is, hope he won't be long.'

Shaz opened the champagne and pulled glasses from the cupboard, pouring the fizz into two glasses and leaving a third for Liam when he arrived. 'Go and take your rollers out and I'll help you with your make up and hair.'

As Alex was slipping into her soft and silky, not to mention expensive, new underwear, she heard Liam arrive. She opened her bedroom door.

'It's Ok,' Liam grinned, 'decided against kidnapping your husband to be. Nice hair by the way.'

'You look worn out.' Alex said, fluffing out her hair, 'You're not hungover?'

'No!' lied Liam, 'Had company last night though.' he sipped the champagne and winced.

'Who?' Alex demanded.

'Christopher Skelton and Ray Carling.' Liam grinned, and then looked alarmed as both women burst into tears. 'Er, I thought you were hoping they'd come back?'

'Where's Chris?' Shaz asked.

'In the bath when I left, and Ray had the curling tongs on his 'tache.' Liam replied.

'Sam?' asked Alex.

Liam shook his head, 'Sorry.'

'Oh well, we tried.' Alex said, 'Guess he didn't fancy London.'

Shaz blew her nose, 'Come on, time's moving fast- don't want to keep the groom waiting. Let's get your make-up sorted.'

oxxo

Gene, getting ready in his office, was running through his groom's speech to the cat, who as usual was paying him absolutely no attention at all and seemed to have a very urgently dirty bottom.

'…and so rather than me ranting on any longer I'll just thank you all for coming and say eat, drink and be merry.' Gene finally finished, tying his tie, 'What do you reckon? It's shit isn't it?'

The cat stopped licking and looked at him as if in agreement.

'Getting soft in your old age.' Viv laughed, 'Talking to a cat.'

'He's the only bastard around here who doesn't argue with me.' Gene said, 'I'm too old to be doing this Skip, aren't I? Getting married, and why would she want to?'

'Because she loves you.' Viv said, 'You know how crazy she is, there'll never be anyone else daft enough to take you on.'

The cat had finished his ablutions and had started yowling. Gene went off to the fridge and pulled out some mackerel fillets.

'Careful' warned Viv 'Watch the suit.'

'Doing normal stuff calms me down.' Gene said, forking out the mackerel and plonking the dish on the floor, he washed his hands carefully, and took a deep breath, 'Right are we ready?' he turned to find Viv had dashed to the loo again.

'Not so bloody fast!' a voice drifted into the kitchenette.

Gene's face darkened and then lightened again within a second as Ray walked in trailed by Chris.

'I dunno,' tutted Ray, 'what kind of wedding do you call this? No stag night? The one time I get the slimmest chance of handcuffing you naked to a lamppost and you send the invitations so late we only just make it.'

'Carling - your fantasies are very alarming.' Gene said, 'I had no idea you harboured those kind of thoughts about me.'

Ray coloured up, 'I meant in a manly way. It's what happens on stag nights- usually- when people have them- like most men do- with their _friends_…'Gene reached out his hand and Ray took it, 'Well Guv- here we are again' he said, a slight break in his voice.

'Good to have you back.' Gene said, his voice very slightly breaky too, he turned to Chris, 'Mr Skelton, thank god, maybe Shaz'll stop blubbering every two seconds now.' he shook Chris's hand but then looked even more uncomfortable as Chris brushed away a tear.

'Pull yerself together- flamin' Jessie! ' hissed Ray.

'I'm allergic to cats.' whimpered Chris, as soon as the words had left his lips the cat began winding itself around his ankles. 'They make me eyes water.'

Then both men stared as Viv came into the kitchenette 'Bloody hell!' they chorused as they and Viv slapped each others shoulders- manfully.

'How the…?' Ray looked shocked.

'My Best Man' Gene announced, he looked thoughtful and frowned slightly, 'No Sam?'

'Seen nowt of him' Chris replied.

'Oh well' Gene made a good show of hiding his disappointment , 'Right! We better get going, before Madame Fruitcake changes her mind.'

oxxo

By the time the car carrying the bride, her bridesmaid and Liam, who was giving Alex away, arrived at the church, it had started to sleet. Alex was shivering partly from cold and partly from nerves.

'Do you think he's in there?' she whispered, looking at the church.

'Where else would he be?' Shaz laughed, 'He's probably as nervous as you are.'

Alex rearranged her fake fur shrug for the fiftieth time, and touched at her hair. The heavy ivory sheath dress she wore felt as cold to the touch as snow. 'Whose idea was it to have a winter wedding?' she muttered.

As they got out of the vintage Bentley she felt her legs go weak, 'What am I doing?' she whispered to Shaz and Liam, 'I only asked him to marry me to get everyone back together, but you're back' she said to Shaz, 'and so are Viv Ray and Chris, so maybe we don't need to actually go through with it.'

'So you don't love him?' Shaz frowned.

'Of course I _love_ him, more than anything, but do you think I'm forcing him into it?' she fretted.

'Excuse me' a quiet voice interrupted. 'I couldn't help overhearing and needed to stick my spoke in.'

Alex turned and her mouth dropped open, 'Sam? ' she gasped.

'Couldn't believe it when I got this' he flapped the wedding invite at her, 'Wasn't going to come, but than my curiosity got the better of me, I had to check and double check you were in your right mind. Now I see you're coming to your senses.' he grinned broadly as Alex rushed him and knocked her hair all out of place again. Shaz tutted and began fussing.

'What do you think Sam?' Alex asked, 'Am I forcing him ?'

'Have you _ever_ known anyone to force Gene to do anything?' Sam laughed. 'Still feel for you, and can't imagine anyone willingly marrying him, but I knew I couldn't miss this.'

'Annie?' asked Alex.

'Snuck into a pew somewhere near the back.' Sam said.

Liam smiled and held out his hand to Sam; he looked at Alex, 'Think I'm redundant.'

Sam shook Liam's hand and Alex looked torn.

'It's only right that Sam gives you away.' Liam said, 'Plus I'm not likely to make a fool of myself what with you marrying the man of my dreams, I'm better watching from a few rows back. Honestly- it feels right.'

'Thanks' Sam said. 'Come on then Mrs Gene Hunt to be.' he shook his head in disbelief, 'This I've got to see.'

oxxo

Gene was grimacing at the sound of Purcell's Trumpet Tune and Air that he had somehow agreed to when the frenzied planning was in full swing and wondering how Alex had slipped that one by him, he turned to tell her to speed up the aisle so the music would hopefully fade. He was in for two shocks; one was the sight of Alex and how sublimely beautiful she looked, and the second was the sight of who was actually leading her up the aisle, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Sam. Gladys. Gene felt his face contort.

The two men smiled at each other briefly before Sam giveth'd this woman and Gene turned his attention to her. He nodded at her, and saw her eyes fill with tears. Everything was a blur but suddenly he was amazed to find Alex and himself saying 'I do' and exchanging rings.

When they turned to walk back down the aisle he was shocked at how full the church was , even though the very back pews were mainly occupied by tramps who had rushed in from the biting cold. Gene didn't care; he even managed to smile at them. He had his team back, he had a beautiful wife. He didn't need anything else.

As they froze in the cold for a few quick photos and a lot of excited chatter he saw a shadowy couple just outside the churchyard. He looked again; the man of the couple saw him looking. Gene slipped away from the crowd.

'Trust you to choose such inclement weather Gene' Keats said in his slightly hectoring tone.

'Yes well- it was a bit of a rush job- what do you want?' Gene looked annoyed, then he noticed Carlotta squeezing Jim's arm.

'We're being nosy really, would have liked an invite but I understand I'm not flavour of the month.' Keats said.

'King of the understatement.' Gene said.

'Just came to give you your wedding present.' Keats leaned forward, 'Gonna leave you alone for a year or two, maybe even try and find other fish to fry. Just thought you'd like to know.'

'Congratulations' Carlotta said to Gene.

Gene nodded at both of them before heading back to the wedding group.

'Was that Keats?' Alex asked.

Gene nodded.

'Oh no!' she wailed.

'It's ok' Gene said, I'll tell you later.'

oxxo

At the reception the top table was full enough to keep both Gene and Alex happy. The speeches seemed to go down well and Gene's nerves disappeared as he stood up,

'I'd like to thank you all for coming here today,' he said, 'even though there are a few unfamiliar faces.' He peered into the room at the little party of homeless old gentlemen who had somehow been swept along from the church and into the reception at Luigi's, 'You're all welcome, each and every one of you, just as long as you've brought along several bottle shaped gifts.'

Viv stood up to give his Best Man speech, 'I'd like to thank the Guv for getting me out of a tight spot, ' he said, and his lip trembled slightly but he recovered himself quickly, 'sorry, it's been an emotional day, even the cake is in tiers.' he waited while people tittered and groaned before continuing, 'I've been trying to work out why Alex would want to marry a man who's already married to his job, but then I realised that she knew she had finally met someone she could keep an eye on all the time.' he turned to Gene, 'You really didn't think this through, did you Guv?'

Gene laughed and slurped more champagne, 'there are ways and means Skip.'

'I think you've forgotten about Alex's affliction of toilet door blindness Guv' Viv replied.

'Bugger' Gene said.

After Viv's speech, Sam stood up hesitantly , 'Just like to add my bit.' he said quietly, the room watched and waited, 'Lots of you don't know me, ' Sam said, 'but me and the Guv have been through quite a lot together up in Manchester and er… here, and although I didn't fancy returning to London, I needed to see this for myself, so here I am, and I have to say in all honesty, that I've never seen him look happier, come to think of it I don't think I'd ever seen him look happy until today. I think they've both met their match and it's absolutely bloody perfect.'

'Yes thank you Gladys.' Gene said, looking embarrassed but pleased at the same time. Sam raised his glass, 'A toast' he proposed, 'Gene and Alex Hunt!'

'Gene and Alex Hunt!' the room yelled, as Luigi stood in the corner mopping his eyes on his waiting cloth.

oxxo

'You can stay for the weekend, but then you'll have to make alternative arrangements.' Ray told Liam as they watched Alex and Gene and other sickeningly happy couples dancing.

'I can't see the problem- if you just move those Airfix models and your vast collection of Action Men figures out of the spare room, I can go in there,' Liam said mildly, 'plenty of room.'

'You've been poking around in my spare room?' Ray said, outraged.

'Oh chill out, I'll get you a drink, come on Ray, admit it, you're…' Liam grabbed Ray's glass.

'For the last time- I AM NOT GAY!' Ray shouted, just as the music stopped.

People looked at them and giggled, but looked away as the music began again.

'I was going to say lonely.' Liam said, 'I don't care if you're gay, straight, or sideways. I'm lonely too, I reckon we could have a laugh- game of darts- snooker- go for a curry on a Friday?'

'Spoof?' Ray asked.

'Yep if you want.' Liam stood up and headed off to get their drinks.

'You're on a trial!' Ray shouted after him.

Chris and Shaz clung to each other while dancing to All of my Heart by ABC.

'It's so good to be back' Shaz said, 'Doesn't Alex look beautiful?'

'Yes' Chris said, 'But so would you if you were in her position.'

Shaz stood back in the midnight blue velvet dress that accentuated her curves and made her look like a forties movie queen goddess, 'So you don't think I look beautiful?'

'Course I do' stuttered Chris, 'I'm just saying, as a bride, you'd look even more beautiful.'

'You proposing then?' Shaz asked.

'Guess so' Chris replied, 'But no backing out this time.'

'No Sir' Shaz snuggled in closer.

'Past our bedtime' Gene told Alex, as Annie and Sam left them to talk to Chris and Shaz.

'It's been a long day.' Alex smiled, she gazed around Luigi's and her eyes misted over, 'Oh Gene, look at them, they're all here. They all came home- for you.'

'For us' he corrected, 'you made this happen, not me.'

'We- we made it happen.' she said.

'Our table's empty' he jerked his head to the corner table, 'feel a bit like a ruddy exhibit sitting here, shall we?'

They stood up and headed towards their table, Luigi accosted them on the way, 'Oh Mr 'Unt! Missis 'Unt! What a fantastico day!'

Alex kissed the little Italian and Gene slapped a hand on his shoulder, 'Certainly is Luigi.'

'One more drink' Gene told her as they sat down, 'then you can carry me over the threshold.'

'Yes Guv' Alex smiled.

A bottle of champagne appeared seemingly from thin air. Alex poured them a glass each. They toasted each other as they watched their team. Everyone was home, Luigi was right, it had been a fantastico day.

oxxo

The End

Many thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted, you are all brilliant as always!


End file.
